Marauders' Life Style
by The Marauders Angels
Summary: Desde que pisaram pé em Hogwarts, eles causaram terror,quatro garotos,quatro grifinórios,quatro pestes, Srs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs,auto entitulados os Marotos,venha e descubra os segredos desse tão aclamado estilo de vida Maroto
1. Capitulo explicatório

Nas Asas do destino...

Fanfiction em saga: dividida em duas long fics e varias one shot e shorts D

ParteI: Marauders' life style.

ParteII: Depois da tempestade nem sempre a bonança.

Fictions por: Rach Black Miss Pads e Cele Lupin Gabi. C. Lupim ou The Marauders Angels.

Shippers: James Potter/ Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Op Rach Davis , Remus Lupin/ Op Cele Winslet.

Síntese Parte I : Que James Potter e Lily Evans viviam em pé de guerra, sabemos mas, até quando isso duraria? Que Sirius Black era o maior pegador de Hogwarts ninguém duvída, mas seria isso para sempre? Que Remus Lupin se considerava impossível de amar, até pode ser, mas seria verdade? Que mistérios esse estilo de vida Maroto ocultaria? Que tal abrir os portões de Carvalho de Hogwarts com a gente e descobrir? Até lá... Mischief Managed.

Sobre a fic: Nas asas do destino é uma saga fic separada até agora em duas partes, a parte dos Marotos, e os Marotos na época do Harry, os personagens da época dos Marotos são os primeiros e únicas protagonistas dessa fic, talvez sim envolva Harry e companhia também, mas aviso que isso poderá não acontecer, mas deverá acontecer, os shippers são, na primeira parte, James/Lily, Sirius/ OP ( Rach ) e Remus/ OP ( Cele ) a fic é escrita por mim ( Rach Black ) em parceria com a minha melhor amiga ( Cele Lupin ) Por isso a fic está por The Marauders Angels ( nós o/ ), nós teremos varias short fics ao longo do caminho uma que já está postada ( Feliz dia do Sirius ) ah sim explicações... a ruiva como sabem é a Lils a morena no caso é a Rach e a baixinha a Cele... Nos Marotos os termos assim serão o moreno para o Sirius, o de óculos para James e o lobinho para o Remus, nessa fic serão usados nomes originais e somente nomes originais.

1) Lily descrevendo James...

Bom, já que eu vou ter que participar dessa estupenda fic, eu fui incabida da Maravilhosa ( para não dizer ao contrário revira os olhos ) tarefa de descrever James Potter...James Nathan Potter, ou como os amigos o chamam Prongs, é o ser mais detestável desse planeta, James Potter, é o egocentrismo em forma de gente, aquele cabelo preto e rebelde que ele parece gostar de bagunçar mais ainda, aqueles olhos perfeitos iguais aos da Rach que ele não merece e ainda esconde-os por trás daqueles óculos de redondos aros idiota, aquele sorriso perfeitamente Maroto que me dá raiva, aquelas malditas mãos hábeis dele que teimam em me agarrar sem permissão, aquele maldito braço lindo dele por causa do maldito quadribol, aquelas pernas delirantes que parecem de jogador de futebol trouxa.Tá e daí se ele é gostoso? FODA-SE! Ele é um I-D-I-O-T-A! Tá que ele faz a gente rir, sabe cozinhar o que não é fácil para um cara e tem uma voz maravilhosa, ahhh é melhor eu parar por aqui, meu cérebro está conspirando contra mim hoje (é o amoooorrr posso ouvir Rach, Cele e Sirius começando a cantar essa música revira os olhos).

2) James Descrevendo Lily...

Nossa, fazer uma descrição completa da Lily? Sente pois pode levar algumas horas para descrever a ruivinha mais perfeita desse mundo, a Lily é a garota, mais linda, esquentada, gata, neurótica, santinha, com os olhos mais lindos, o jeitinho mais sexy e que fica mais linda com raiva do mundo, ela é perfeita, bem pra mim no caso, ela tem o cabelo mais perfeito do mundo, extremamente ruivo com e lisos com cachinos nas pontas, que realçam as sardas que ela tem na pontinha do nariz e nas bochechas, os olhos dela são nitidamente verdes, que mudam de acordo com o humor dela, ficam extremamente vivos quando ela está alegre, quando triste eles assumem um verde meio acinzentado e quando raiva eles parecem um verde fogueado pelo menos quando ela olha para mim, eu amo quando ela fica com raiva, ela fica se possível mais linda ainda, ela tem a pele mais linda, clara e macia como as pétalas de um lírio, a flor que atribui seu nome e ah ela tem o doce perfume deles também, um perfume que me deixa louco eu admito, ela tem o corpinho mais perfeitinho, é tão pequeno e ao mesmo tão imponente com o jeitinho dela, a minha ruivinha, é um deusa, tudo nela emana perfeição, do jeitinho de coçar o nariz, como ela levanta a mão para responder as perguntas, como os passos dela soam igualados, como ela me olha e grita quando eu faço merda, como ela bate o pé nesses casos, como ela parece concentrada quando faz o dever, como ela suspira resignada quando não consegue responder alguma coisa, como ela ri de uma piada, como ela fica linda quando sorri, mesmo que não seja para mim, como ela morde os lábios para não chorar, mesmo que depois ela chore do mesmo jeito, ela é perfeita, em toda a sua simplicidade e complexidade, simplesmente perfeita.

3) Rach descrevendo Sirius...

Acho que todas as garotas de Hogwarts tem um pouquinho a falar do cachorro favorito da multidão certo? Como falar do Sirius e não ficar horas falando? Como olhar para ele e não se apaixonar? Como conviver com ele e não ficar babando? o Sirius é definitivamente o grande pacote completo, é lindo, franco, gostoso, inteligente, divertido, sexy, engraçado, o melhor namorado do mundo por uma semana, Sirius Black,decididamente uma pessoa que vale a pena conhecer, meu melhor amigo, confidente e um dos homens da minha vida, Os cabelos lisos e pretos bem pretos, os olhos estonteantemente cinzas tecnicamente prateados, o sorriso impecavelmente Maroto, o corpo que Merlin fez questão de dar a ele, a personalidade perfeita, o jeitinho perfeitoso de ser, a risada de cachorro a vozinha rouca, o jeito de ele dizer que é perfeito, o jeito de rir de tudo, o jeito de não se desesperar por nada, o jeito garanhão de ser, o jeito de fazer todo mundo rir, o jeito de proteger quem ele gosta, e escolher bem, o jeito moleque de ser, o jeito inconseqüente de agir, o jeito auto suficiente quando na verdade ele precisa de todos que o cercam, o cara mais cachorro do mundo, mas o mais perfeito, o dom Juan de Hogwarts, o cara que eu idolatro, e amo, meu cachorro pulguento mais perfeito do mundo.

4) Sirius descrevendo Rach...

O que falar do meu anjo da guarda pessoal? Bom acho que Merlin me prestou um bom serviço me dando um anjo lindo que nem esse, a Rach é nossa, tantas coisas pra falar. a Rach, é a artista e a obra de arte ao mesmo tempo, vive pintando e bordando mas parece que foi pintada e bordada, é o serzinho mais incrivelmente incrível e simples que eu conheço, quer uma coisa faz e pronto, decidida, linda, gostosa ( acabei de levar um cascudo do Prongs ), sexy, esquentadinha, livre, decide as coisas por si só e não dá muito pro que os outros dizem, a personalidade combina exatamente com o físico dela, os cabelos extremamente cacheados castanhos que normalmente estão soltos, a não ser quando ela teima em prender, aqueles olhos perfeitos que graças a Merlin é uma Potter que não precisa usar óculos, aquele corpo, ( tá bom não vamos falar do corpo se não eu levo outro cascudo do Prongs ) mas o que me encanta é aquele sorriso ela sabe disso, o jeito que ela sempre inventa algo novo para fazer, o jeito que ela ri das minhas piadas mesmo que elas não tenham graça, palhaça até a ultima sombra da alma, pervertida com um pouco de ajuda de Sirius Black e James Potter, doida que nem todos nós, só que mais um pouco, minha mãe, irmã, melhor amiga e como não a número na minha lista,literalmente a mais complicada e perfeitinha né dona Rachel? ( vi ela sorrir agora )

5) Cele descrevendo Remus...

O que dizer dele? O garoto perfeito de olhos claros que podem ver o que eu sinto com um olhar. Meu namorado. O garoto que eu amo mais do que a mim mesma. Já faz tanto tempo não? Que eu e ele estamos juntos e acho que posso dizer que conheço cada parte dele, ele acha que quem o impulsiona quem ajuda e apóia sou eu, mas ele não entende que o amor que eu sinto por ele me dá forças pra seguir em frente, e que ajudá-lo acaba sendo uma ajuda pra mim mesma. (Hora da vingança, pode cantar Lils "ÉÉÉÉÉ O AMOOOORR..." porque é o amor sim!)

6) Remus descrevendo Cele...

A melhor de todas as Black. (Eu também gosto muito de você Pads, mas entenda a diferença entre você e ela) Ela é simplesmente perfeita, tem aquele sorriso lindo e maroto que me faz esquecer da minha vida, têm aqueles cabelos que caem em cascata nas costas e a franja que modela o rosto, aquela pele clara e lisa que me tira do mundo ao menor toque. O tipo de pessoa que te conforta te anima e te faz sentir a maior euforia da face da terra, euforia por estar do lado dela. Sim, eu a amo, o jeito meio mãezona, que aconselha a todos e nos faz feliz, tudo, eu amo cada detalhe em Celebes Hansen Black Winslet.

Bom mais uma fic minha aqui... Ah pra quem não está me reconhecendo como Miss Pads, sim sou eu Rach Black D

Bom isso aqui pra quem já leu a Feliz Dia do Sirius provavelmente vai gostar já que é a verdadeira fic envolvendo os mesmos personagens só que agora a fic pra valer, escrita em conjunto com a minha maravilhosa amiga Gabi, que sem ela essa fic nunca teria acontecido apesar de ela ter mania de dizer que eu arranjaria um jeito e teria feito do mesmo jeito, mas sem ela essa fic NÃO seria possível! E sem vocês também não então preparem suas cabecinhas e seus dedinhos para começaram a ler e revisar ok?

Daqui eu me despeço por mim e por gabi

Bjinhos Marotos com pitadinhas angelicais ;)

By The Marauders Angels.


	2. Apresentação

Nas asas do destino...

..APRESENTAÇÃO...

" Santo anjo do Senhor meu zeloso guardador... "

A cada pessoa no mundo foi confiado um anjo da guarda, disso você já deve saber um anjo protetor, aquele que te guarda, te guia, te protege das trevas do mundo, que vigia a ti, guarda teus passos, tomam conta de suas atitudes e impedem que maldições sejam proferidas contra ti, tudo para que vivamos em plana paz, tudo isso nos observando de algum lugar místico, sobrenatural jamais visto por alguém e onde jamais um homem pisou, mas esses anjos também são incapazes de visitar seus protegidos a não ser que uma força maior assim o queira, mandá-los para a Terra onde habitam os mortais, aqueles que eles devem proteger, mas devem se relacionar há, devem apenas vigiar de longe, afinal, o anjo, é um ser sobrenatural, ele não foi feito para sentir emoções humanas, não foi feita para sentir raiva de alguém, sentir felicidade por alguma coisa, odiar, amar... Assim fazendo o anjo precisa abrir mão de sua imortalidade, de seus poderes e de sua divindade para viver apenas em função do protegido, mas imagine você se esses anjos são mandados a terra, com um único propósito, como se eles fossem enviados com o destino de cada um guiar o seu protegido, proteger uma pessoa, uma vida? Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que não estamos sozinhos? Que seres milagrosos estão entre nós? E acreditem se quiserem eles estão mais pertos do que você imagina...

N/A: Ahhhhh...

A apresentação...

Ui nem fui tão lerda! xD

Quem está aí se perguntando? Ahm? O que essa louca quer dizer com anjos? Bom, leiam e descubram :D

Cap vai pra Soph... Minha filha perfeita que me ajudou hoje... Que me alegra me faz da risada mesmo sem saber... Amoooo³³³³³ ela demaaaais... Viu princesinha sabor uva verde da mamma? Te amo!

Reviews em galera? Tah vendo aquele botãozinho ali em baixo escrito Go? Ele não é bonitinhooo? Porque você não clica nele? Depois escrever algumas coisinhas na folha e clica em submit review? Não é uma idéia genial? Eu amaria se você fizesse isso!

Bejo pessoas, sempre marotos com pitadas angelicais :D

By The Marauders' Angels.


	3. Capitulo 1 vivendo e aprendendo!

...Capitulo um...

Vivendo e aprendendo...

- Rach, anda logo! – Gritava uma desesperada ruiva batendo na porta do banheiro. Lily Evans, uma bela jovem de 17 anos apressava a sua melhor amiga Rachel Davis, para irem para a estação. Lily vestia uma saia jeans normal e uma blusa vermelha que lhe realçava os cabelos ruivos, esses soltos e calçava uma havaianas flash.

- Pronto! Acabei! To pronta pra que tanto desespero! – Disse uma moreninha saindo do banheiro, trajava um short jeans claro curto e uma blusa das Esquisitonas Preta, o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto e um all star no pé.

- Aleluia! – Gritou a ruiva.

- Calma Lily olha a pressa! Ainda são 10:00 horas! A Cele já está pronta? – Rach perguntou.

- Lá embaixo com o Remus.

- Vocês em! De onde tiram essa vontade de serem responsáveis! Eu vou acordar o Sirius e o James!

- Quer dizer que os dois mongóis NAÕ ESTÃO ACORADADOS AINDA? – Gritou a ruiva.

- Bem acho que não, mas depois dessa eu vou lá ver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rach foi andando em direção ao quarto dos meninos. Bateu na porta e como não obteve resposta entrou. James estava com cara de sono sentado na cama.

- Bom dia! – Ela disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele e sentando ao seu lado.

- Bom dia, e ótimo jeito de ser acordado. – Ele disse irônico.

- Ela te acordou não é Jamie? – Rach perguntou ao primo-irmão.

- É né? Fazer o que? Mas já está na hora de acordar mesmo. – Ele disse soltando um bocejo.

- Vai tomar banho que o sono passa.

- Falou Rach. – Ele disse se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro. – Acorda o Padfoot pra mim.

- Pode deixar. – Rach se levantou indo em direção ao quarto ao lado, Sirius ainda se encontrava num sono profundo, suspirou e sorriu Maroto afinal Padfoot dormia só de samba canção deixando aquele corpo tentador à mostra pra quem quisesse ver, e ela certamente queria ver, mas não era bom ver, os hormônios falando mais alto que a cabeça " Vamos lá acorde ele de um jeito mais interessante. " Rach sorriu Marota e foi em direção a cama de Sirius que estava deitado de barriga pra baixo e deitou sobre as costas dele.

- Vamos lá Pads, hora de acordar. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele ficando mais em cima dele.

Sirius sorriu Maroto entre o sono, não estava dormindo, mas Rach não sabia disso, aproveitando da vantagem que tinha virou-se ficando de cara a cara com ela.

- Você achava mesmo que ia vir aqui no meu quarto e só me acordaria? – Ele disse sorrindo Maroto.

- É isso que eu pretendia fazer Sirius. – Ela disse chegando mais perto dele.

- Disse bem, pretendia, não pretende mais. – Ele disse chegando mais perto dela e selando seus lábios aos dela, pondo uma de suas mãos no pescoço de Rach e a outra na cintura dela, beijava-a vorazmente, todo aquele desejo reprimido, todas aquelas vezes que ela o provocara toda vez que ela chegava bem perto e voltava, tudo isso estava deixando-o maluco, doido de desejo, algo ardendo em seu peito, uma vontade de mostrar para a moreninha que não era só ela que sabia provocar...

As coisas estavam esquentando naquele quarto, mal perceberam quando Sirius inverteu as posições fazendo com que ele ficasse em cima de Rach, uma das mãos dele já estavam dentro da blusa dela alisando as costas dela enquanto a outra se encontrava acariciando a coxa da morena, as mãos de Rach encontravam-se uma segurando o cabelo do Maroto com força enquanto a outra arranhava as costas dele levemente provocando arrepios nele, Sirius nunca se sentira assim tão bem, tão livre, tão perfeito, parecia que naquele momento, com Rach ao seu lado ele podia fazer tudo... Soltou seus lábios dos dela ouvindo um muxoxo de desaprovação dela e passou a beijar o pescoço dela sofregamente...

" Não ai não, assim eu não me agüento " Pensava a moreninha sentindo a respiração lhe faltar cada vez mais... " Ai, meu Merlin me segura... ah não isso não... aí...aí é bom demais...não faz isso comigo, não judia de mim não... " Sirius se sentia nas nuvens, se o paraíso realmente existisse ele preferia ficar aonde estava no momento, sentia Rach enrolar-se nele com as pernas enquanto ouvia ela soltar gemidos que já não conseguia mais segurar, Sirius sabia exatamente o que fazer, sabia que o ponto fraco da moreninha era o pescoço por isso sabia bem que enquanto estivesse beijando o pescoço dela poderia fazer o que quisesse, mas a vontade dele era sentir aqueles lábios sobre os seus novamente, mas não fez nada para que isso acontecesse, começou a levantar a blusa dela lentamente... quando ouviu ela sussurrar...

- Para Si...

- Por quê? - Ele perguntou enquanto ainda beijava o pescoço dela.

- Por que eu... - Ela começava e respirava juntando forças para falar, não queria que ele parasse, mas as coisas não poderiam ser assim. - to pedindo... - Ela tentava argumentar, mas ele não parava de beijá-la.

- É sério Sirius pára. - Ela disse empurrando ele levemente.

- Não... - Ele disse agora traçando um caminho até os lábios dela.

- É sério Sirius eu não quero. - Ela disse uma fração de segundo antes dele juntar os lábios dos dois de novo.

Ela o empurrou mais forte dessa vez.

- Que droga Sirius!

- PORRA RACH QUE DROGA? POR QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE PARAR AS COISAS ASSIM!

- Porque eu NÃO QUERO ISSO SIRIUS, ACABOU!

- NÃO QUER É? ENTÃO POR QUE DEIXOU QUE CHEGASSE TÃO LONGE!

- POR QUÊ? POR QUE EU NÃO SEI SIRIUS QUE MERDA! EU NÃO SEI! POR QUE ESSAS COISAS SÓ ACONTECEM COM VOCÊ EM?

- SÓ ACONTECEM COMIGO QUANDO EU ESTOU COM VOCÊ NÃO É MESMO! ACREDITE RACH EU NÃO IRIA FAZER NADA QUE VOCÊ NÃO PARECESSE QUERER.

- AHH NÃO IMAGINA ENTÃO VOCÊ ESTAVA QUASE TIRANDO A MINHA BLUSA PORQUE EU PEDI NÃO É?

- QUE DROGA RACH, EU SOU HOMEM, TENHO HORMÔNIOS SABE! VOCÊ ME PROVOCA TODO SANTO DIA E QUER QUE EU FAÇA O QUE?

- APRENDA A CONTROLAR ESSES HORMÔNIOS PORRA! EU ACHEI QUE MESMO DEPOIS DESSAS COISAS QUE EU TE FIZ SIRIUS VOCÊ PUDESSE ME RESPEITAR, ACHEI QUE ALÉM DE MAIS UM BRINQUEDO PRA VOCÊ EU FOSSE SUA AMIGA! ALGUÉM COM QUEM VOCÊ SE IMPORTA, MAS NÃO É ISSO QUE PARECE NÃO É MESMO?

- Rach... - Ele disse chegando perto dela mais uma vez e tentando acariciar o rosto dela, no que sentiu que lagrimas começavam a cair sobre suas mãos. - Eu me importo com você meu anjo.

- NÃO SE IMPORTA NÃO SIRIUS! VOCÊ NÃO DA À MÍNIMA PRA MIM, SÓ QUER SABER DO QUE EU POSSO TE OFERECER! POIS EU ESTOU CHEIA DISSO! CHEIA OUVIU! - Ela disse afastando a mão dele de seu rosto e empurrando ele para longe e saiu correndo do quarto dele e correndo para o seu pegando o malão e saindo dele batendo a porta com força e descendo correndo, as lagrimas ainda voavam em seu rosto, quando parou na frente de todos.

- Que foi? - Ela perguntou para todos com raiva. - Tirou a varinha do malão e aparatou para a estação.

Do quarto Sirius sentou na cama e afundou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Droga! - Ele disse. - Eu só faço merda, cara! - Ele disse se levantando e chutando o malão, pegou uma roupa qualquer e se vestiu os olhos vazios, nem com raiva, nem triste, mas com ódio de si mesmo, se vestiu e desceu correndo, sem pentear o cabelo, nem fazer a barba que ele não fazia a dois meses, desceu as escadas correndo e parou de frente para os amigos.

- Que foi? - Ele perguntou com raiva.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa. - Disse Remus.

- Nós sabemos Sirius! - Continuou Cele.

- Eu não fiz nada! - Disse Sirius.

- Tá bom Padfoot nós acreditamos em você. - Disse James irônico.

- Eu juro!

- Ta bom Sirius, se você não quiser contar a Rach nos conta. - Disse a ruivinha. - Vamos Cele?

- Estamos indo rapazes. - Disse Cele dando um selinho no namorado, pegando a varinha com Lily e aparatando para a estação.

- Sirius se você não nos contar, nós vamos ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito. - Disse Moony fazendo o amigo se sentar no sofá e soltou um suspiro de indignação.

- Anda logo Padfoot porque eu estou louco por um motivo pra bater em você! - James disse olhando para Sirius com um olhar assassino, Sirius sabia bem que desde a morte de Owen, Rach era a pessoa que James mais amava, que ela era mais que uma prima ou irmã para ele, era sua irmã, sua prima, sua mãe e sua amiga tudo ao mesmo tempo, se magoasse a moreninha, corria sérios riscos de perder o melhor amigo.

- Então me bate logo, porque até eu nesse momento estou a fim de me porrar até a morte. - Disse Sirius se afundando no sofá.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As meninas aparataram na estação, mas não encontraram Rachel na plataforma, então entraram no trem, olharam em todas as cabines faltando apenas algumas, quando abriram puderam ver a primeira e única Rachel Emilly Potter Davis.

- Rach? Conta pra gente o que houve... - Pediu Lily.

- Vai Rach... - Continuou Cele.

- O que houve! O que mais poderia ter acontecido? O SIRIUS DE NOVO! AQUELE IDIOTA! ELE NÃO CANSA DE FAZR BESTEIRA NÃO? - Perguntou Rach cheia de raiva.

- Rach você tem que saber que o Sirius não entende... ele não sabe das coisas... Ele é meio... Você sabe...

- PREPOTENTE, EGOÍSTA QUE SÓ PENSA NELE E NO QUE VAI CONSEGUIR DOS OUTROS!

- Rach posso te dizer uma coisa? - Disse Cele.

- Fala Cê...

- Você tá parecendo a Lily! - Disse Cele.

- Hey!

- Não venha com hey pra cima de mim não, ruivinha você sabe muito bem que quando você fala do James, você ja começa citando qualidades... Ai mas o Potter é egoísta, prepotente, metido a besta, idiota, chato, enjoado...- Começou Célebes.

- Não quer saber de ninguém só do umbigo dele, vive me pedindo pra sair, acha que é o melhor do mundo, fica se exibindo para todo mundo ver, fica bagunçando aquele cabelo dele só pra parecer que acabou dele descer da vassoura, troca de namorada como troca de roupa... - Nessa ultima opção Cele começou a cantar baixinho " mas eu me mordo de ciúmes,mas eu mordo de ciúmes..."

- Merlin! Eu to parecendo a Lils!

- Obrigado amigas lindas que tanto me amam. - Disse Lily se fingindo de indignada, no que Rach e Cele começaram a rir.

- Ohhh Lilszinha, nós te amamos fofa. - Disse Cele.

- Pode crer ruivinha, agente te ama.

- Eu sei! Eu também amo vocês tá?

- Agente sabe. - Falou Rach abraçando o ombro da baixinha que sorriu singela.

- Abraço coletivo! - Gritou Rach abraçando Lily e Cele ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não mereço amigas como vocês! - Disse a ruiva.

- Nada de dramas, já me basta eu hoje, quer saber, se o Sirius ta achando que vai conseguir algo de mim assim fácil de novo, ele vai se surpreender, porque ele vai ter que saber jogar pra conquistar o que ele perdeu, a vai!

- É assim que se fala Rach! - Disse Lily enquanto Cele sorria singela.

- É aqui que começa a nossa nova vida. - Começou Rach. - Eu prometo que não vou mais me rebaixar pro Sirius. - Rach sorriu com aquele olhar perverso ( essa foi para vcs perversas! ) e um sorriso Maroto. - A Lils promete não mais falar mal do Jamie. - Ela disse mandando um olhar significativo para a ruivinha que corou e abaixou a cabeça enquanto Cele se divertia com a situação das duas. - E Cele você vai ser a nossa juíza, temos que evitar essas duas situações, afinal o mundo precisa ser um lugar feliz, ja é ruim o suficiente com o Voldie por aí sem agente ficar estragando nossas vidas então...

- Pode crer Rach, é verdade, agente tem que saber usar a vida que Merlin nos deu com sabedoria! E ainda mais, nós temos uma amizade para curtir aqui, não vamos deixar outras coisas pequenas da vida nos atrapalharem.

- Falou sabia, baixinha. - Lily disse calmamente.

- Eu queria saber o que eles estão fazendo com o Pads agora... - Disse Rach, não conseguia odiar o Maroto, sabia do que o primo era capaz de fazer com raiva do melhor amigo, não queria perder Sirius, se sentia bem com ele, mas tinha medo de arriscar dizer " eu te amo " e depois ser jogada fora como um brinquedo, não agüentaria ser deixada por Sirius como muitas foram, não, não deixaria que ele a largasse para depois vir querendo mais, era ou ela, ou mais ninguém, sabia que era difícil conviver com essa insegurança, ainda mais ela que era tão segura de si, nunca tivera medo em arriscar, e um dia alguém disse vale tudo no amor, será que valia mesmo? até sofrer?

- Rach... - Chamou Cele. - Olha você, olha o que meu primo acabou de te fazer, e olha como você ja está. - Cele disse para a amiga, Rach sorriu, era mesmo como todas, tinha acabado de brigar com o Maroto e já estava preocupada com ele. - Você gosta dele Rach, ainda gosta, eu sei. - Como Cele sabia? quem tinha o dom de resolver casos amorosos ali era ela mesma, não errara uma vez sequer, Cele sempre fora uma pessoa sensitiva, sentia os sentimentos dos outros, será que ela podia sentir a sua preocupação?

- Você sente a minha preocupação não sente? - Rach perguntou para amiga.

- Não é preciso Rach, está estampado na sua cara. - Disse Lily.

- É eu acho que eu ainda gosto do Sirius... - Disse Rach suspirando. - Coitada de mim, tão ingênua, achando mesmo que eu tinha esquecido ele. - Ela disse e sorriu fracamente.

- Rach, não fica assim não, o Padfoot gosta de você, eu sei que ele gosta, ele só não sabe disso ainda.

- Acho que temos que o fazer descobrir... - Disse Lily.

- O que você tem em mente ruivinha? - Perguntou a morena.

- Idéias, apenas idéias... - Respondeu Lily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sirius, você ta ferrado. - Disse Remus.

- Muito ferrado. - Completou James.

- Eu! Por quê! - Perguntou Sirius.

- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius... - Começou James.

- Você nunca fez uma mulher com quem você realmente se importasse sofrer né? - Continuou Remus.

- Bom... Não.- Respondeu Sirius.

- James, ele tá ferrado. - Disse Remus.

- Meu caro Moony, ele está ferradíssimo, ele não só mexeu com qualquer garota, ele mexeu com a Rach, a Rach já é fatal sozinha, com ajuda da Cele e da ruivinha... - James fez uma cara de sofrido e olhou para Remus no que os dois olharam para Sirius depois.

- Nosso caro Padfoot, nós sentimos por você... - Eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Sentem por mim? Como assim? Que história é essa de sentem por mim? - Perguntou Sirius se levantando também perplexidade estampada na cara.

- Moony devemos contar a ele? - Perguntou Potter.

- Acho que não Prongs, afinal ele já é grandinho, tem que aprender as coisas da vida, sozinho. - Respondeu Lupin com um olhar divertido.

- Vivendo e aprendendo Sirius, vivendo e aprendendo. - Disse James.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...Fim do capitulo um...

N/A: Gente! Milhões de séculos depois ainda lembram deu? Ahhh, mas eu ainda tenho desculpas, sério gente, é que aconteceu uma parada não muito legal comigo e eu tive que viajar para comparecer a certas coisas, a Gabi sabe o que eu passei, bom acho que vocês que não entenderam agente ainda, sim nós somos duas, por isso the marauders' angelS, no plural, temos eu Rachel, mais conhecida como Rach aí em cima e Gabriela, mais conhecida como Cele ou só Gabi separando a maioria dessa parte quem escreve sou eu e a maioria da segunda parte os créditos são absolutamente dela, bom nós faremos nosso perfil mas sabem como é falta de paciência, u.u'

Gente tenho que pedir desculpas a alguém aqui, mari minha bebê, minha filha mais pequenucha que eu amo, eu tinha esquecido que pedi pra você betar... eu sou uma pessoa desnaturada, é que você sabe né? eu te contei... bom esse capítulo vai pra você! Amo você criaturinha pequena e perfeita da mamma!

Capitulo nem pequeno nem grande médio não? Não gosto muito dele, mas o amo ao mesmo tempo, interessante, brigas, não vai ter muita briga entre Rach e Sirius não que eu pretenda, mas nesse começo é necessário fazer o cachorrinho aprender a sofrer por amor, para que ele entenda o amor.

Por favor, não se esqueçam que uma autora carente precisa de reviews, juro que respondo a todos no próximo capítulo, mas vocês nem tem perguntado muito :X Perguntem pessoas vamos, o que foi? O amasso comeu a língua de vocês? Ou o bichento? Vamos perguntem eu AMO perguntas e AMO mais ainda responde-las :D

Beijinhos marotos sempre com pitadas angelicais...

By The Marauders Angels ®


	4. Capitulo 2 Até quanto vale uma aposta?

Nas asas do destino...

Capitulo dois...

Até quanto vale uma aposta...

As meninas não entenderam nada quando Rach resolveu sair da cabine, levara a mochila e estava mais uma vez com o olhar abatido no rosto.

- O que foi dessa vez? - Perguntou Lily para ver se Cele entendia.

- Ela quer ficar sozinha Lils, eu entendo.

- Vocês se entendem demais...

- Nós nos entendemos Lily, nós três como um trio entende? Deixa de crise de existência, quem costuma ter crise existencial é o James... Ah a Lily não gosta de mim, eu nunca vou ter a minha ruivinha, não tenho pra que viver mesmo, que diferença eu faço no mundo?

- Credo Cele, pára com isso...

- É verdade ué... Mas é que a Rach tá triste, o Pads machucou ela, e ele nunca tinha feito isso antes, mas alguma coisa aqui dentro me diz que o Sirius tá sofrendo também.

- Tomara que esteja, a Rach não merece isso de ninguém, ela é um anjo, vocês são dois anjos, anjos na minha vida...

Cele sorriu singelamente.

- Mas a Rach sabe que eu odeio isso, ela saindo sem explicar nada... Que Merda! Parece que ela faz de propósito...

- Não é de propósito Lily, é meio que involuntário...

- Involuntário? Sei... Mas eu consigo conviver com isso né, eu me agüento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rach roubara a capa de James mais uma vez. Achara uma cabine escondida e aproveitava da sua invisibilidade. Estava confusa, nunca se sentira tão mal, queria ser engolida pela terra, mas essa, parecia não querer colaborar, mais uma que não colaborava com a moreninha. Nunca pensara que Sirius pudera ir tão baixo a ponto de não respeitá-la. Tá bom que ele tinha hormônios, mas e daí? Ela também tinha, mas o que mais a machucava era a conversa que ela tivera com Malfoy que ecoava em sua cabeça...

-Flashback -

Final do 6° ano...

Rach saiu por último da aula de poções, o Professor Slughorn pedira para falar com ela, sentia-se nervosa de passar por ali àquela hora, nas masmorras, o habitat natural das cobras. Desejava apenas sair dali sem falar com ninguém, mas parece que mais uma vez os anjos de Merlin estavam contra ela...

- Hey Potter... - Chamou aquela voz torturante, que Rach conhecia bem, mas não queria conhecer nem um pouco.

- Malfoy... - Ela se virou para o rapaz com rispidez.

- Quanta rispidez Rachel, pra que isso?

- Não quero conversa com você Lucius, o que você quer? Diz de uma vez.

- Até parece que você não sabe bem o que eu quero... - o Loiro disse olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- Eu não me relaciono mais com cobras, Malfoy! - Ela disse encarando-o com nojo e quase cuspindo na cara dele de raiva.

- Não é isso que você me diria ano passado, é? - Ele disse chegando perto da garota enquanto ela ia para trás até que encostou-se à parede. - Você era até que bem saidinha comigo.- Malfoy sorria aquele sorriso cafajeste.

- Digamos que eu tenho homens mais interessantes que você em mente...

- Eu sei bem que o Diggory é só brinquedo seu, você volta e termina com ele a hora que quer, você não gosta dele de verdade, você ainda é apaixonada pelo idiota do Black, não é?

- E se eu for apaixonada pelo Sirius o que você tem haver com isso?

- Rach, Rach, Rach... O que eu tenho haver com isso? Eu te quero garota, me entende, eu te quero muito. - Os olhos dele brilhavam enquanto ele devorava a garota com os olhos.

- Novidades pra você Lucinho, na vez que nos envolvemos, eu era "criança", cega e ingênua, achando que você podia melhorar, e as bebidas são pontos a seu favor também. Eu nunca mais teria alguma coisa com você, ainda por cima agora que tô sabendo que você está envolvido com Ele. - Os olhos dela brilhavam de ódio quando pronunciou o "Ele".

- Você não entende Rachel, com ele eu faço tudo que sempre quis, eu tenho poder, eu sou poderoso, eu sou tremendo, a treva são magníficas, Milorde é magnífico, mas eu ainda te quero comigo Rachel, não me troque pelo Black, ele não vai te amar, ele vai te usar e te jogar como fez com todas. Eu podia ter feito o que quisesse aquela noite, mas não fiz por respeito a você, sabia que no dia seguinte você me odiaria, eu te queria Rach e ainda quero. - Malfoy disse tentando beijar os lábios dela, mas ela virou a face e ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Você diz que consegue me amar Malfoy! Você não ama ninguém, a não ser a si mesmo, ainda insinua que o Sirius não é capaz de me amar, ele é capaz sim eu consigo fazer com que ele me ame...

- Não me compare àquele insolentezinho, traidor do sangue, e você acha que ele vai te amar? Eu aposto o que quiser, que não você consegue, e se conseguir juro que ficarei de boca aberta, mas ele me irrita me tira as chances com você, aquele Black é uma pedra no meu caminho. Mas pense bem, com os poderes que tenho, eu podia chutar a pedra para longe, não minha querida? - A última frase ele sussurrou em seu ouvido de um modo raivoso.

- Você não ousaria Lúcio...

- Admitindo que não tem chance, moreninha? Cara Rach, já não sei mais o que eu ousaria ou não, do jeito que eu te quero eu não sei mais o que posso ou não posso fazer pra te ter.

- Não sou baixa como você a esse ponto Malfoy.

- E dizem que Grifinórios são corajosos, mas pelo visto você não tem coragem de entrar numa aposta amigável com o caro Lucius aqui...

- Você sabe me irritar, não é sua cobra arrogante?

- Digamos que não é tão difícil, mas então, aceita?

- Que o jogo comece... Mas, que eu ganho com isso?

- O que você quiser de mim, até meu afastamento, mas se você perder, eu quero tudo e muito mais do que você imagina! - Ele disse devorando a garota com os olhos mais uma vez, aquele olhar pervertido doentio que a enojava.

- Você é desprezível Lucius!

- Sabe, ele não merece o amor que você tem por ele...

- E você não merece o tempo que eu estou perdendo com você aqui! Adeus, Lucius... Até nunca, pois nunca mais precisarei te ver!

- Espere querida, não cante vitória antes do tempo, tenho plena certeza de que vencerei dessa vez.

- Veremos... - Rach disse e foi se afastando calmamente quando sentiu um pingo de lucidez lhe bater na cabeça, tinha entrado numa aposta, e não qualquer aposta, e não com qualquer pessoa. Entrara numa aposta valendo o que ainda tinha de puro nela, a única coisa que lhe restara que não fora tocada nem por Sirius nem por ninguém, ou a sua tranqüilidade e com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Lucius Malfoy, sentiu as lágrimas lhe caírem sobre o rosto, sentou-se encostada na parede e começou a chorar, o que fazer? Tinha se metido em uma roubada, agora o único cara que ela se descobrira realmente apaixonada, era o único que podia salvá-la, mas esse era justo Sirius Black, o rapaz que nunca pronunciara um "Eu te amo" na vida, tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia deixar as coisas acontecerem assim, tinha que lutar, antes uma batalha perdida pelo esforço do que se entregar nas mãos da derrota sem lutar, e ainda mais quando seu oponente é alguém que valia a pena lutar. Enxugou as lágrimas que ainda lhe caíam, quando ouviu uma voz lhe chamar lá de cima da escada quando ela estava no primeiro degrau.

- Rach, meu anjo. - Olhou para cima para deparar com aqueles amados olhos cinzentos. - Estava te procurando, achei isso aqui no estoque. - Sirius disse descendo os degraus com uma caixinha com quatro cervejas amanteigadas.

- Hey Pads. -Rach esboçou um fraco sorriso. Era típico de Sirius chamar Rach para a sua tradicional caminhada no jardim, falando de coisas que eles não falavam com ninguém, sabia que para SEMPRE Sirius era um dos homens da sua vida, mesmo que não pudesse ser O HOMEM.

- Não achei o James, então vai você mesmo...

- Hey! Olha que eu não vou em?

- Brincadeirinha meu anjo, calma... - Sirius disse pondo uma das mãos em volta da cintura da garota, enquanto sentia ela pousar um braço em seu ombro.

- Nada como um passeio com melhores amigos, não, Rach?

- É Sirius... - Ela disse vagamente "Por enquanto Pads, por enquanto..."

- Mas pena que o James não está aqui...

- Está dizendo que eu não sou companhia agradável, senhor Black?

- Huahauhauahu... Sabia que você ia ficar assim. Tão linda com raiva você é Rach, mas calma é brincadeira...

- Olha que eu não te perdoou depois... - ela disse olhando torto para ele, no que ele fez a famosa cara de cachorro abandonado. - Pára com isso Sirius, isso é golpe baixo.

- Eu sei... - Ele disse e levou um cascudo na cabeça. - Ai, isso doeu!

- Eu sei... - Ela disse sorrindo e saindo pelos jardins a fora com o Maroto.

- Fim de Flashback -

Doía pensar, Malfoy a fizera sofrer muito por causa dessa maldita aposta, não podia olhar para Sirius sem lembrar da maldita aposta, tinha caído mais uma vez na armadilha, na armadilha do mundo, na armadilha de Sirius e na armadilha de Malfoy, a armadilha que a vida lhe pregara, logo na hora que ela achava que tudo melhoraria, doía pensar agora que até um monstro como Malfoy, nojento e insensível havia a respeitado quando ela pediu, e nem Sirius que era seu amigo, conhecia tudo da vida dela e ela da dele, como pudera ele fazer isso? Como ela podia ainda amar um ser daqueles? O que sentia por Padfoot, era mais que amor era uma precisão, uma necessidade, já não conseguiria mais viver sem o calor de Sirius ao seu lado, precisava do Maroto e sabia que ele precisava dela também, aqueles olhos lhe faziam falta, o sorriso dela lhe fazia falta, cada parte de ambos fazia falta aos dois, estava tão afogada em seus pensamentos que não sentiu a capa cair e não viu que um certo Maroto de cabelos pretos e olhos cinzentos lhe observava de fora da cabine.

Os olhos dele não mostravam nada, a alegria constante, a marotagem de sempre, nada, estavam vazios, talvez raiva bem dentro, mágoa, sabia que dessa vez ele teria que fazer por merecer para ser perdoado.

- Rach... - Ele a chamou quase instintivamente, sem pensar, sem nada, seu coração ansiava por ela, queria chamá-la, queria tê-la em seus braços novamente a apertar bem e dizer que estava tudo bem, pedir desculpas por tudo que fizera, dizer que ele era um tremendo idiota.

Ela olhou para ele, os olhos inchados, as lágrimas ainda lhe banhando o rosto, a dor, a angústia em seu coração, ele se sentia um monstro, ele era o causador daquilo tudo, tinha feito aqueles olhos que sempre brilhavam com alegria para ele, tinha feito aquele sorriso que lhe dedicava e somente a ele sumirem, tinha feito ela sentir dor, a dor que ele acabava sentindo também, precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava fazer alguma coisa logo, mas o quê?

- Sirius, se você quiser me fazer sofrer mais um pouco fique aí me olhando com essa pena de merda, mas se você realmente quiser uma chance de me ver lhe sorrir mais uma vez simplesmente vá embora. - Ela disse com os olhos brilhando de raiva, não sabia de onde ou como tivera forças e coragem para dizer aquilo, mas dissera e se orgulhara, mas se arrependeu, sentiu a mágoa nos olhos do Maroto olhando em sua direção antes de ele se virar para se afastar.

- Rach... - Sirius pensava se afastando, será que aquilo era amar? Será que ele Sirius Black o cara que nem sabia o que era o amor havia finalmente descoberto-o, de uma forma tão dolorosa? "É sirius não é a toa que dizem que amar dói, mas é de uma forma esquisita, eu apaixonado, acho que ainda não, ou sim... é acho... "

Fim do capítulo dois...

N/A: Uiaaaa... Bom eu não ia postar esse capítulo até 25 reviews... Mas como ninguém foi bonzinho comigo eu desisti de esperar ç.ç

Como vocês não perguntaram nada eu não respondo afinal ninguém perguntou... Obrigado a todo mundo que está lendo e como eu queria 25 reviews antes e não tive agora eu imponho limite exercendo meu direito de nascimento de ser Perversa!

33 reviews se não, não tem o próximo capitulo, sem 33 reviews NADA FEITO! Humph! A não ser que alguém me dê o Sirius de presente? -

EU TENHO UMA BETA OFICIAL /o/

Nhaaaa... Nanda... Eu conheci ela essa semana ainda shuahusahasuhasuhasuhahuaha :D

Vlw por betar esse capitulo e por aceitar a minha oferta... E por agüentar meus errinhos idiotas! Adoro minha nova irmãzinha...

BjOoo!

E pra Gabi... Sim dois anos que agente é amiga neah? Nossa nem parece apesar de agente ter passado um ano e meio desses dois sentindo saudade uma da outra... Sim nós merecemos, parece que as entidades superiores estão contra nós, mas esse ano ainda agente se vê e não na globo mas em Jampa :D

Amo vc criatura que eh minha prima, filha, melhor amiga, irmã e entre outros parentescos! BjOoo.

Daqui a pouco a nota eh maior do que o capitulo..

Daqui nos despedimos pessoas!

BjOoo,

The Marauders Angels ®


	5. Capitulo 3 procurando conforto!

Nas Asas do destino...

Capitulo três: Procurando conforto.

Os meninos tinham ido antes de Sirius para a estação. Passado pela cabine que Rach se encontrava sozinha, sem vê-la, pois ela ainda estava com a capa, seguiram direto até acharem Lily e Cele que estavam sentadas em uma cabine, a última do corredor.

- Cadê ela? - Perguntou James ao mesmo tempo em que Lily pergunta "Cadê ele? "

- Ainda em casa, ele já vem. - Respondeu Remus sentando ao lado da namorada.

- Rach sumiu, saiu da cabine levando apenas a mochila sem nada dizer, isso me irrita, cara... - Disse Lily.

- Ah! E por acaso James, ela pegou a sua capa!

- De novo...!

- É, de novo... Ela provavelmente tá numa cabine sozinha, coberta por sua capa, escrevendo. Não há nada que Rach goste mais do que escrever.

- É o vício... - Disse Lily olhando para o nada enquanto James dava os ombros e sentava a seu lado.

- O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? - Perguntou James.

- Não sei. Ele pisou feio dessa vez. - Disse Remus.- Rach não vai perdoar ele tão facilmente assim.

- Ainda mais ela que sempre esteve ali pra ele, mesmo quando ele faz burrada, ela foi a única que ficou do lado dele no incidente do ano passado, lembram?- Disse Cele... Sirius havia atiçado Snape para o Salgueiro Lutador em uma das transformações de Remus, Snape descobrira que Lupin era lobisomem e só saíra de lá com vida por causa de James que viera correndo para salvar o Ranhoso, James e Sirius não se falaram durante uma semana, Cele se sentia mal por Sirius, mas era namorada de Remus, e ele tinha errado feio, Lily nem falava com Sirius direito na época, começou a falar perto do acidente, Petter não queria tomar partido e James estava furioso, Lupin sentia-se triste, mas quando Sirius veio pedir-lhe desculpa, ele o perdoou, porém, antes disso, a única que ainda se mantinha ao lado de Sirius, era Rach, fazia ele rir no meio a tristeza, fazia ele ainda sentir vontade de viver.

Nessa hora, Sirius entrou na cabine, com a pior cara possível, expressando exatamente o que ele estava sentindo ser, o pior cara do mundo. Sentou-se no chão em baixo da janela e apoiou os braços nos joelhos e encostou a cabeça, abaixando-a para que ninguém pudesse ver as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. Ele era homem, homem não chorava por qualquer coisa. Mas, ele sentia essa vontade urgente de deixar as lágrimas lhe caírem dos olhos e escorregarem por sua face. Não fazia barulho enquanto chorava, apenas refletia e deixava que as lágrimas caíssem, sentia-se o maior dos idiotas de toda terra, nunca se sentira tão insignificante.

- Eu não me incomodo que vocês continuem falando, ok? - Ele disse com uma pitada de amargura.

Remus trocou um olhar significativo com James.

- Lily, vamos para a monitoria, não? - Chamou Remus.

- Claro, Remus... - A ruiva disse se levantando e sendo seguida pelo Maroto.

- Cele... - James chamou.

- Vá indo, eu já vou, eu preciso falar com ele, James.- Ela disse olhando de James para Sirius.

- Ok, baixinha.- James disse saindo da cabine.

- Vocês todos vão me abandonar agora, me condenar pela besteira que eu fiz? Como se já não me bastasse eu... - Começou Sirius.

- Sirius, quer fazer de favor de calar a boca? - Sirius se assustou com a prima, Cele normalmente não era direta assim, Cele se sentou do lado do primo. – Olha, nós não vamos te abandonar, nem agora, nem nunca, não vai ser mais uma burrada sua que vai nos afastar de você, mas você precisa ficar sozinho agora seu idiota, pensar no que você fez, no que vai fazer, se isso significa que você vai ficar se remoendo aí agora, fique se remoendo aqui agora, mas pense, você vacilou, e pisou na bola feio, com a única pessoa que nunca errou com você... - Cele disse. - Sirius, você é meu primo, e eu te amo, mas você tem que acordar pra vida... - Ela disse abraçando ele. - Eu sei que você vai sair dessa.

- Ahhhh, sim Cê, não vê que eu tô perdido...?

- Padfoot, nunca fale que está perdido...

- Por que?

- Quando você estiver na pior, lembre-se sempre, TUDO tem salvação, até mesmo se você já perdeu a esperança de ser salvo, alguém ainda espera pra te salvar... - Ela disse olhando fundo nos olhos cinzentos dele, que já começavam a perder o brilho de sempre.

- Cele e suas filosofias... - Sirius disse com um quê de autista.

- Que eu espero que funcionem Sirius, pelo menos hoje, pelo menos pra você. - Ela disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele e se levantando para ir embora.

- Cele...- Ele chamou quando ela já estava na porta. - Você sabe que é minha eterna baixinha favorita, né? - Ele disse vagamente. – Ah, e valeu.

- De nada, Sirius. - Ela disse e se foi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Senhores, eu espero que honrem suas posições, ainda mais esse ano quando os dois monitores-chefe pertencem a Grifinória. - Disse Minerva McGonnagal com seu típico olhar severo. - Eu espero me orgulhar dos senhores como sempre me orgulhei, Sr. Lupin e Srta. Evans.

- Garanto que vai, Professora. - Disse o lobinho.

- Idem. - Disse Lily com o novo distintivo de monitor chefe reluzindo sobre o peito.

- Estão dispensados. - A professora disse. - Mas Srta. Evans, peço que fique mais um pouco tenho um assunto muito sério para tratar com a Srta.

- Como quiser, Professora.

- Quer que eu te espere, Lily? - Remus perguntou a ruivinha.

- Por favor, Sr.Lupin eu peço que vá. O assunto a ser tratado é muito importante e interessa primeiramente à Srta. Evans. - Disse Minerva com seu jeito severo.

- Estou indo, Professora. - Remus disse se apressando para a porta e saindo não sem antes dando um último olhar de boa sorte para Lily.

- Senhorita Evans, o que eu tenho para lhe dizer não é algo muito agradável, de fato não é de forma alguma agradável. - A professora tentava se manter, mas o tom de melancolia na voz dela era claro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Idiota! É isso que ele era, um grande idiota, se sentia um idiota, tinha feito uma coisa idiota, com a pessoa que nunca fora idiota com ele, era simples e unicamente um idiota.

Sirius batia na cabeça freneticamente, revia cada movimento, cada passo, cada toque, com o dobro de sensibilidade e no dobro do tempo, que parecia que corria devagar enquanto ele via tudo, doía o dobro também, as palavras que saíam da boca de Rach, marcavam no fundo da alma dele, nunca se sentira tão frio na vida, nunca se sentira mais vazio, nunca se sentira tão repugnante, nunca se sentira tão Black na vida.

Parecia que finalmente chegara a época de ele ferrar tudo de vez, essa vez, definitivamente era A VEZ, Rach nunca fizera tanto escândalo como acabara de fazer, nunca chorara na frente dele, muito menos recusara um carinho ou um pedido de desculpas, sentia que estava que nem aquele tal esporte trouxa, o futebol e acabara de levar milhões de boladas no estômago, se sentia inútil, fraco, e sinceramente, um babaca.

Hormônios, hormônios e hormônios! Será que ele era feito só disso? Caramba, se não podia se controlar, o que faria da vida? Se fosse trabalhar e acabasse assediando a noiva do chefe? O que seria dele? Se fosse dar em cima de cada mulher bonita do mundo, o que seria dele? Não é a toa que Rach desdenhara dele várias vezes, ele era uma máquina de pegar mulher e só isso? Nossa, será que as garotas ficavam com ele só porque ele era bonito? Isso era triste, literalmente triste. E agora ele em crise existencial, era mais triste ainda.

Sirius Micheal Black e crise existencial não eram duas coisas que se colocava na mesma frase, afinal, ele era o auto-suficiente, eu me basto e pronto, na verdade nem tanto, mas Sirius e crise? Sinceramente, não era normal, não era normal mesmo, talvez sim, se James fosse casar, se Remus obrigasse ele a estudar em vez de faze marotagem ou se Petter resolvesse largar os Marotos, quem faria as coisas para ele? Mas por uma garota, tá que realmente não era qualquer garota, mas para Sirius, isso era extremamente novo e angustiante, muito angustiante, queria um abraço dela, queria um olhar dela, queria um sorriso dela, queria um beijo dela, queria sentir ela, queria o conforto dela.

- Eu sou patético. - Ele disse terminando tudo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily lia e relia a carta. Não podia ser verdade, não com ela, o que ela fizera? O que ela tinha feito de tão mal ao mundo? E por que os pais tiveram mentido? Dizendo que não era nada demais. Como não era nada demais? Como podia ser nada demais? O que ela havia feito para merecer isso? Tinha maltratado Potter, chamado ele de babaca e metido, coisas que outras pessoas não tinham coragem de dizer, tá certo que descobrira aos poucos que ele não era nem tão babaca nem tão metido, mas do mesmo jeito, teria impedido os casais de namorarem pelos cantos nos horários proibidos? Não teria cumprido suas funções de monitoria? Nada capaz de merecer isso.

Olhou a carta, a caligrafia de sua mãe impecável como sempre, a escrita redondinha, a carta borrada pelas lágrimas da mãe.

_"Acho que não posso nem começar essa carta com um "minha flor, Lily", afinal aí daria a você a idéia que nessa carta viria uma mensagem feliz, mas realmente o que eu tenho para te falar não é nada feliz._

_Você deve se lembrar que uns três anos atrás, na época que você tinha 14 anos, seu pai costumava ir bastante ao médico e nós não lhe contávamos por que, afinal não queríamos preocupar você nem a sua irmã. Naquela época, já tinham diagnosticado e tudo, nós sabíamos que não tinha cura, mas queríamos proporcionar ao seu pai os melhores últimos anos de vida, mas aí ele sobreviveu mais do que os médicos tinham previsto, e nós achamos que estava tudo bem, mas esses dias seu pai tem estado pior, e ele não tem descanso no jornal e não pede folga. Você sabe como seu pai é teimoso Lily, afinal de quem você puxaria essa teimosia? Olha eu, falando de teimosia quando eu tô te mandando uma carta para tentar te explicar... Ahh, Lily eu desejava do fundo do meu coração não ter de te mandar essa carta, mas quem te contaria? É meu trabalho._

_Seu pai morreu, minha princesa, não a nada que nós possamos fazer, ah como eu queria fazer alguma coisa... Eu estou até agora sem saber o que fazer de mim, só sabia que tinha de lhe avisar, seu pai tinha câncer, na verdade, no cérebro, ou seja, um tumor, os médicos acreditavam ser controlável, mas ontem de noite no jornal seu pai tinha ficado até tarde, e dito que iria passar a noite lá. Eu não devia ter deixado, não devia ter consentido com isso, ele teve um enfarto, Lily.(Nessa parte da carta, os pingos de choro de sua mãe aumentavam consideravelmente.) Ele se foi, não resistiu, não está mais em nosso meio, e você aí, ele nem pôde ver a princesinha dele se formar. Ahhh Lily, eu não agüento mais escrever, perdoe-me por essa falta de palavras, mas, é que, não existem palavras. Não deixe que essa notícia atrapalhe seus estudos, seu pai não gostaria de ver a bruxinha dele se dando mal quando sempre foi uma aluna exemplar._

_Sinto sua falta,_

_Mamãe."_

Lágrimas corriam desesperadamente por sua face, não podia, porquê isso? De todas as pessoas, por quê seu pai? Por quê não Voldemort e seus comensais? Em pensar que nem na mão deles ele morrera, por causa de uma doença. Uma doença vagabunda havia tirado seu pai dela... Seu pai estava morto.

- Você está bem, Srta. Evans? - Perguntou McGonagall.

- Desculpe professora, mas eu vou indo. - Disse Lily olhando para baixo e saindo da cabine dos monitores, vagando pelo corredor, esbarrando nas pessoas como se elas não existissem, ouviu vários murmúrios e não deu a mínima, simplesmente abriu a cabine em que eles estavam, mas lá ninguém menos que, só, e unicamente, Potter. Ela tentou se afastar antes que ele lhe olhasse nos olhos, mas era tarde demais, já acontecera, ficaram uns bons minutos no contato visual, quando antes dela poder se virar e ir embora sentiu os braços do Maroto a sua volta, ele apertava-a num abraço tão confortável que apesar de tudo ela sentia que ali estava segura.

- Não vá Lily, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu sei que vai ficar tudo bem, se não, eu vou fazer ficar tudo bem. - Ele disse, não sabia o que acontecera, mas a mágoa não combinava com o verde cristalino dos olhos dela, se impressionava com como ela cabia perfeitamente em seus braços, o espaço parecia ter sido feito sobre medida para ela, queria protegê-la, queria que ela o deixasse amá-la, queria confortá-la.

. Fim do terceiro capítulo .

**N/B: - aqui, beta oficial da rach e da gabi, a nanda o/**

**weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**aheuaheuahueha**

**hmm, soh pra falar q ela escreve mt, mas mt bm msm **

**alguns errinhos aqui e ali (q me fazem ficar cerca d 30 a 45 minutos lendo, relendo e arrumando os erros ortograficos e d concordancia pra ela) mas faz parte, por isso to aqui, neh? **

**oh...assim, se alguem ler esse cap e ver algum erro, avisa pela review q aih eu presto mais atenção e fico mais tempo "betando", pra q não haja mais erros o/**

**ok, ok:D**

**rach, minha irmãzinha q vou ver em julho, te adorooooo**

**eh isso... o.o'**

**kissu pro povo**

**N/A: Uiaa.. aquela ali é a Nanda.. gostaram dela? Eu amo ela, e é graças a ela que vocês tão recebendo esse cap! u.u'... Porque tavam faltando três comentários e lá foi ela e deixou três! Porque a Nanda é o máximo! Porque ela é MINHA irmã só minah e eu não divido ela, não adianta tentar roubar ela de Asas, é uma personagem que eu não empresto! Vocês vão conhecer a personagem dela não muito em breve mas conhecerão! Bom dessa vez eu pretendo não ser Chata! Não o que aconteceu milagre! Só vou querer 40 reviews viu? São só 7!**

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**Nanda: Uiaa.. sim você ja leu! Viu seu namô? husahuashsauhsuhsauhasuahua... Sim eu vou pra Jampa \o/ betado por você é logico! A mais nova melhor beta do mundo! A minha! Te amo maninha! BjOooo:D**

**Gabi: Coitado do Si neh? Concordo! É o meu amor neh? Sim você jé leu antes de todo mundo n.n, você não gosta dele mas eu o AMO, não sei porque, ficou bem escrito? Ah sei lá! Isso mega fundamental! E dois anos da melhor amizade possível e existente! Te amo! BjOooo:D**

**JhU Radcliffe: Você se tornou comentadroa assídua hein? Muito obrigado por comentar! Olha eu também não gosto do Malfoy para constar, mas ele é necessário para aquela intriguinha sabe? Uia J/L! Sim vai ter, nesse cap só no finalzinho sabe, porque esse começo de fic é meio triste, e tem um tanto R/S, não sei se eles vão se acertar, nem quando, isso só depende de vocês! Vai ter mais J/L no próximo cap, e o cap sete é só J/L olha já te adiantei hein? Obrigado pelas reviews! BjOoo:D**

**Gábi: Fagulinha de amooooor! Você gostou da Cele falando das crises existênciais do James né? Huuiahihauiahuiahhauiahuaihauihuaihuai... Bom temos que por ele meio chateado com a ruiva não é? Esse Cap eh meu, quando for da Cele ela avisa.. Malfoy caidinho hein, quem diria mesmo.. Não sei quem vai salvar quem, será que o Sirius vai salvar ela? Será que ela vai terminar no fim da história com o Malfoy? Quem sabe! Amo você fagulhinha de amor! BjOoo:D**

**Mari-Buffy: Filhaaa! Você vai ver no que isso vai dar, é só continuar lendo, obrigada por estar lendo essa coisinha aqui! É o paps já eh meu e você sabe neh? Tadinha da Rach, a Rach eh bem esperta, não sinta tanta pena dela :D Amooo você pequena! BjOooo:D**

**Ana Lu: Oiii! Tudo bom? Aqui tah neh depois de FddS! Que bom que você está gostando! O cap está aí postado, espere o próximo! Que ele vem hein? BjOoo:D**

**Luiza Lestrange: Giiiiiiu! Babyyy! Ahhh você bloqueio todo mundo eu ainda estou emocionada! Que bom que você gostou do cap pelo menos não eh? Valeu a pena bloquear todo mundo? Que Bom! BjOoo coisa ainda mais linda e importante da minha vida! Te amo:D**

**Miss Pads: Nanda por ter comentado no meu login! Brigadaaa! Uia você conseguiu o que queria neh mocinha? Tah aí o cap :D Amo vc maninha! BjOoo:D**


	6. Capitulo 4 Colapsos e Silencio

Asas: capítulo quatro...

Colapsos e Silêncio.

Como caber nos braços de James Potter tão perfeitamente? Como se sentir tão bem num lugar que ela nunca gostaria de estar? Como se sentir tão confortada nos braços da pessoa que ela dizia que tanto odiava? Respirava o perfume que vinha dele, o calor que vinha dos braços dele a confortava, nunca se sentira tão bem, realmente parecia que problemas ela não tinha nenhum, o jeito com que ele a apertava era confortante.

- O que foi Lily? - Ele perguntou sentando, abraçando-a de tal forma que ela estava quase sentada em seu colo.

- Ai, foi horrível... Não pode ter acontecido. - Disse ela chorando cada vez mais.

- Calma Lily, calma, eu tô aqui. - Ele dizia docemente. - O que aconteceu?

- Ele se foi James, se foi. - Ela dizia.

- Quem se foi Lily? Por favor, não chore, se acalme.

- Meu pai James, ele se foi e eu nem me despedi dele. - Ela dizia e se jogava no colo dele como uma criança que pede por carinho.

James olhou para ela com pesar, pesar e pena, nunca tinha perdido ninguém próximo da família, os tios que nem conhecera direito, mas ninguém mais, não sabia o que a ruivinha sentia no momento e não sabia o que fazer.

Deixou que ela deitasse em seu colo e começou a passar as mãos de leve pelo seu cabelo, sorriu, quando viu que ela sorria levemente, a respiração se controlava, o busto dela subia e descia levemente, ele amaldiçoava sempre o uniforme do colégio por cobrir tanto as coisas, sorriu maroto diante do seu pensamento, ele realmente não tinha jeito. Percebia que ela ia adormecendo lentamente até que adormeceu em seu colo, parecia um anjo dormindo que ele até esquecia da capacidade de gritar daquela boquinha linda dela.

Nem viu que o tempo se passava, só percebeu quando Cele meio que veio correndo e abriu a porta rápido demais, dando um susto nele quase fazendo-o levantar.

- Merlin Cele, assim você me mata do coração. - Ele disse.

- Desculpa, mas é que, nós estamos chegando. - Ela apontou lá para fora.

Lily já estava vestida, mas James não estava de uniforme, vestia apenas uma calça jeans e uma blusa do Led Zeppelin, uma banda trouxa que conhecera por causa da ruivinha, ouvindo Rach dizer que ela gostava.

- Pode ir que eu...er... vou trocar de roupa. - Ele disse. - Acho que o Moony não gostaria de ver você aqui. - James sorriu maroto e viu a baixinha saindo da cabine.

- Não acorde ruivinha, por favor não acorde. - Ele disse tirando a cabeça dela de seu colo e colocando na cadeira da cabine, podendo assim, se levantar.

Passou assim a procurar o uniforme no malão e assim o tirou de lá e colocou em cima de Lily levemente.

Tirou primeiro a calça caso ela acordasse ele já teria vestido essa, estava usando um samba-canção xadrez, azul claro com branco, mas os quarados eram bem pequenininhos, botou a calça e suspirou, uma etapa já estava concluída.

Pegou primeiro, a blusa branca de botões, pronto agora sim ele demoraria uns bons cinco minutos com aqueles botões, sentia as mãos escorregando em cada uma, estava tão concentrado que mal viu Lily abrir os olhos lentamente. Ele que abotoava de baixo para cima não tinha chegado nem na metade, enquanto ela observava aquilo tudo em silêncio. Nossa, Potter sempre parecera um moleque fraco, apesar da altura e é verdade que ele havia crescido bastante, a partir do quinto ano parece que todos os homens resolveram "enormecer", mas nossa, nunca tivera idéia de que Potter seria assim, tão, tão, tão bom, tinha certeza que não tinha os músculos tão definidos quanto os de Sirius, mas para ela era assim que deveria ser, não de mais nem de menos, exatamente perfeito, o peitoral bem definido e o abdômen apenas sequinho, mas nada tanquinho, literalmente bom.

Viu que Potter estava quase olhando para ela e fechou os olhos rapidamente.

" Ai socorro, será que ele viu que eu estava olhando?" – Lily pensou consigo.

James sequer notara, depois dos botões botou o suéter e vestiu a gravata, deixou a capa para depois.

- Obrigado por ser tão boazinha, Lily. - Ele disse dando um beijo na bochecha dela e fazendo com que ela se deitasse em seu colo novamente, um convite extremamente sugestivo para ela voltar a dormir.

Não mais que 10 minutos depois o trem parou.

- Você não quer acordar, não é? - Ele perguntou docemente para ela. Deu de ombros com a falta de resposta, ela havia voltado a dormir, e levantou ela no colo como se ela fosse tão leve quanto o pomo de ouro que ele pegava a cada jogo. - Aqui vamos nós, ruivinha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius passeava pelos corredores, já tinha posto o uniforme, estavam quase chegando, quando viu a cabine que Rach tinha estado, parou imediatamente, a cabine estava vazia, mas podia ver aqueles olhos lhe fitando com uma tristeza profunda, aquilo lhe castigava até a alma. Quando ia continuar a andar viu algo no chão e entrou na cabine, pegou o papelzinho e viu que era dela, o perfume dela, de lavanda, o cheirinho de roupa limpa, a letra dela, redonda e caprichada, passou a ler o que estava escrito.

_" Colapso..._

_Realmente, quando eu achei que tudo ia melhorar, que minha vida estava sendo colorida de novo, eu desabo, caio na armadilha que você plantou, minha esperança se perde e tudo volta a ser preto e branco, pronto! Você está satisfeito agora! Ou quer arrancar mais uma parte de mim? Vamos! Não quer mais, certo? Agora que já me destruiu, não quer mais nada! É isso que minha vida é, uma coisa sem sentido e sem final até agora, eu sou apenas seu fantoche que vai e vem em suas mãos, é legal brincar comigo, não é? Sou usada para ir ao lixo depois! É isso que eu sou, alguns talvez aqui e ali, milhões de nãos em todos os lugares! Nunca um sim, nem um mísero SIM! _

_Talvez eu ainda tenha salvação, talvez eu não seja um caso perdido, talvez um dia um príncipe encantado venha cavalgando em seu cavalo branco e me ache aqui caída no chão, e assim resolva me salvar, talvez ele me procure dizendo "Hey princesa... vem comigo?" _

_Eu sorrio pela primeira vez em muito tempo._

_"Isso é um sim meu anjo?" _

_"É...é um sim " pela primeira e mais perfeita vez no mundo, eu não sou um não nem menos um talvez, pela primeira vez eu sou um sim.. "_

Isso tudo era culpa dele, ele tinha feito-a sofrer assim, ele era o culpado de usá-la como um fantoche, mas nunca fora intenção dele jogá-la no lixo, ele não poderia, ele não tinha, tinha?

- Isso é tudo culpa minha. - Ele disse em voz alta saindo da cabine com o papel dobrado entre as mãos, uma lágrima silenciosa lhe caiu dos olhos. - Eu sou o "descoloridor" da arte dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ela andava em direção a uma das carruagens, podia ouvir passos atrás de si, Cele e Remus pedindo que ela parasse, mas não queria que eles a vissem chorando ainda, chorando por ELE, se ela o amava? ÓBVIO! Mas parecia que era a toa, nunca ia dar em nada, afinal ele seria sempre esse cachorro idiota que nunca deixara de ser, continuou andando mais rápido enquanto o vento batia forte contra a capa que ela segurava contra o corpo e esse mesmo vento ia secando aos poucos as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

Parou de frente a uma das carruagens, inspirou forte e se fez parar de chorar, entrou e sentou perto da janela, o brilho que ela sempre tivera nos olhos havia se perdido.

Remus e Cele chegaram logo depois.

- Porque você não nos esperou? - Perguntou Cele meio aborrecida.

- Desculpa. - A morena respondeu simplesmente e não disse mais nada. Cele olhou para Remus que apenas concordou com a cabeça dizendo que entendia também, afinal era justo ela querer silêncio.

Não demorou também um moleque, baixinho e gorducho chegou a porta da cabine, os olhos azuis claros brilhavam na noite, a cabeleira cor de palha, uma cara meio de menino que não cresceu e uma aparência extremamente parecida com a de um rato.

- Finalmente encontrei vocês! - Disse Petter Pettigrew, o quarto e último dos Marotos.

- Seja bem vindo Wormtail. - Remus saudou o amigo.

- Sente-se Pett. - Cele convidou-o a sentar com um sorriso.

- Férias proveitosas eu espero? - Perguntou ele a todos.

- Muito. - Respondeu Cele.

- Todos nos Potter, você perdeu Wormsie! - Respondeu Remus, no que o gordinho parou para encarar Rach.

Remus e Cele fecharam a cara.

- Não precisam fazer essa cara. - A morena respondeu. - Minhas férias foram legais, Worms. - Ela respondeu simplesmente e suspirou, olhou para a porta da cabine. - Só que alguém as estragou completamente.

Lá na porta da carruagem estava Padfoot, os olhos cinzas brilhavam com a mesma emoção indefinida, encarou Rach por uns tempos até que baixou os olhos e sentou-se em silêncio.

Petter ficou ali sem entender nada.

- E você Pad... - Petter começou, mas Sirius o cortou.

- Se você puder calar a boca, Wormtail, eu agradeceria. Eu não estou me sentindo legal para conversar. - E se calou novamente, Rach soltou um muxoxo alto de desagrado.

Wormtail ficou mais uma vez sem entender nada e nessa hora James entrou com Lily no colo e todos pararam para olhar.

- Ela não quis acordar. - Ele deu de ombros. - Acredite, atraímos muitos olhares no caminho, afinal Hogwarts inteira sabia que Lily Evans vivia em pé de guerra com James Potter, enquanto esse lhe declarava amor infinito. Suas guerras eram lendárias. Ele sentou com ela no colo enquanto ela continuava adormecida. Assim que James se sentou a carruagem passou a levantar vôo.

O caminho inteiro foi meio silencioso, ninguém falava, o ar era ruim, Rach e Sirius extremamente para baixos, ele querendo pedir desculpas, mas sem saber como fazer. Rach olhando para fora com os olhos opacos, James acariciava o cabelo de Lily prestando extrema atenção nela. Remus e Cele pareciam que se comunicavam através de telepatia, pois os dois entendiam exatamente o que queriam dizer, mesmo antes de dizer, isso facilitava as coisas pois não estava um clima muito legal para conversas. E o pobre Petter (N/A: não sabem como me doeu escrever "pobre Petter") sem nada entender, olhando de um lado pro outro como se esperasse que uma explicação cairia dos céus.

As carruagens iam diminuindo a velocidade e logo estavam descendo, até que pararam.

- Chegamos. - Disse Cele, sendo a primeira a sair, Remo seguiu-a e logo Rach depois Wormtail e Sirius.

- Vão indo, eu vou acordá-la.- Disse James mandando os outros irem andando.

- Ok, te encontramos lá. - Disse Moony.

- Pode deixar. - Ele disse acenando com a cabeça e se virou para a ruiva em seu colo. - Lily, ruivinha, acorde, nós já... chegamos. - Ele disse calmamente.

- Ahh mãe só mais um pouquinho.- Ela resmungava e se revirava no colo dele de forma que ela acabou meio que abraçando o pescoço dele e foi assim que ele saiu da cabine. Pôs os pés dela lentamente no chão.

- Lily você tem que acordar, já estamos aqui, olhe lá o castelo. - Ele disse apontando para Hogwarts. - Você não quer que eu te carregue pelo salão Principal, né? Porque sinceramente eu não me importaria - Ele disse sorrindo maroto.

- Não muito obrigado, Potter, eu sei andar sozinha. - Ela disse numa voz bem sonolenta.

- Então, depois de você, Milady. - Ele disse numa reverência.

- Poupe-me do seu cavalheirismo, Potter, eu sei que é falso. - Ela disse e começou a andar.

Nada, tudo aquilo no expresso para nada, era assim com Lily, recompensas de momentos e apenas momentos, mas um dia ela seria dele para sempre, ah seria.

Ela saiu andando a sua frente e ele logo a alcançou, andando do lado dela num caminho silencioso chegaram aos portões, eram um dos últimos alunos, alguns poucos ainda faltavam.

Entraram e logo chegaram ao salão Principal, avistando os amigos, em ordem: Petter, Sirius e Remus sentados na direita da mesa e Cele de frente para Remus e Rach ao lado dela, de forma que Lily sentou-se de frente para Sirius e ele de frente para Rachel. McGonagall passou rente com todos os primeiranistas atrás dela e pôs o chapéu seletor em cima do costumeiro banquinho.

A canção do chapéu fora praticamente dos poucos anos que se passavam, desde a estada dos meninos a Hogwarts pelo menos sim, avisando-os para tomar cuidado, fortalecer as amizades e nos unirmos a quem pode não ser nosso inimigo apesar de parecer, após a seleção Dumbledore se levantou para o silêncio geral.

- Bem vindos a todos, aos novatos espero que se sintam em casa, e aos veteranos, tenham uma ótima volta. - Ele disse olhando a todos e sorrindo. - Mas agora o que estão esperando, comam, ora essa! - Ele disse e a refeição apareceu. Pela primeira vez na história uma refeição extremamente silenciosa.

. Fim do capítulo quatro .

**N/B: aueahueahuehauehauheauhae**

**o/ eu aqui d novo :D**

**nossa :O as 7 reviews foram tao rápidas o/**

**ainda bm! Auehauehauheauheauehauheauehaueha**

**aqui estah o 4º cap! falando assim, parece mais q eu sou a rach u.ú**

**bom, mas d qq forma, aqui estah XDDDDDDDDD**

**aueahueahuehauehauheauheauheauehau**

**poucos erros dessa vez o/**

**rach, não t mandei ontem, pq minha mãe mandou eu sair do pc, e não mandei hj, pq não t vi na net u.ú**

**aueahueahuehaueha**

**mas to mandando pro seu email, caso vc entre ainda hj, vc ainda poste esse cap o/**

**então eh isso o/**

**kissu :**

**nanda. ° Perfection...? o.o' °**

**N/A 1: Nem deu tempo para vocês comentarem dessa vez, ainda mais que a Lu fez questão de deixar dois dos sete e pediu para a amiga dela deixar outro eu acho? o.0 Mas de qualquer jeito..**

**Muita gente perguntou por J/L acho que teve nesse cap neh? Vocês consideram aquilo J/L? Se não desculpa, o começo deles eh bem assim, afinal a Lily não gosta do meu irmãozinho y.y' Mas pra quem quer J/L esperem o capítulo sete, não aparece mais ninguém o/ adiantando capítulos Rach? Que coisa feia!**

**Brigada minha baby Giu que queria tanto o cap que deixou as reviews...**

**Esse capê eh pra você :D**

**Te amo! BjOoo!**

" **Fechou os olhos e sentiu o lugar ao seu lado se afundar sendo ocupado, o perfume que James usava lhe invadia as narinas, ela que lhe dera esse perfume. Sentiu ele por a cabeça dela em seu colo enquanto sentia aqueles olhos que tanto pareciam os seus a mirarem preocupados.**

**- Por quanto tempo você vai ficar sem falar com ele? - Perguntou James.**

**- O tempo que for necessário. - Ela disse num tom de voz chorosa.**

**- Você gosta dele mesmo né mana? - Ele disse acariciando o cabelo dela, sua irmã, mais que isso ela era, sua mãe, irmã, melhor amiga e tudo que poderia ser, se estava preocupado? Lógico! Como não ficar, ela que sempre sorria, nunca ficara triste chorando, ou com os olhos cheios de raiva." **

**Prévia do próximo capítulo pra vocês! Má nós? Não! Perversas :D Não sei quantas reviews pro próximo cap não, quando eu terminar de passar o sete pro PC eu posto! Mas não deixem de comentar por isso viu? Se não eu desisto da minha parte da fic e vocês ficam sem a parte mais bem escrita a de Gabi! Obrigado a vocês que estão comentando!**

**by Rach.**

**N/A 2:Nhaaaaa! Não é a minha parte a mais bem escrita de maneira alguma! Tanto porque minhas idéias não são como as suas, e se você não escrevesse tão bem eu não teria estimulo para a minha parte. **

**Mas ela virá, boa ou ruim, chata ou divertida(não, não vai ser divertida). Mas vamos parar de adiantar coisas, porque senão perde a graça não é mesmo?**

**Mas tuudo bem.**

**Bom...eu gosto do comecinho desse cap, a parte da carta é...triste. E me doeu ler Pobre Petter. Aquele imbecil, safado, traidor...aaah, eu odeio o Petter! T**

**Calma gabi,respira fundo**

**hehehe, o próximo cap virá, pq vocês não são pessoas más e deixarão reviews certo?**

**Ass. Gabi C. Lupin ou Cele, equivale a mesma pessoa, Bjoo!**

**Amamos vocês! E continuem apertanto aquele lindo botãozinho hein? Ele AMA vocês!**

**Beijinhos Marotos com pitadas angelicais ;)**

**The Marauders Angels ®**


	7. Chapter 7 Carpe Vitare

Asas capítulo cinco. Carpe Vitare.

Depois do pior jantar em Hogwarts desde, sempre, eles subiram as escadas, o silêncio mortal ainda presente, eles subiram aos seus dormitórios, Lily e Remus ficando para trás por causa de serviços de monitoria, James, Rach, Cele, Sirius e Petter caminhavam então silenciosamente.

Chegaram ao retrato da mulher gorda e Rach dando um passo a frete murmurou a senha.

- Carpe Vitare. - Ela disse meio estressada e se sentou no sofá, emburrada.

- Eu vou dormir. - Disse Cele, cansada do dia exaustivo.

- Boa noite galera, eu também vou. - Disse Petter soltando um bocejo.

Rachel olhou para os únicos que sobraram, seu irmão e Sirius. Pads subiu as escadas bufando sabia que não faria bem nenhum ficar ali, ela pode sentir o olhar carregado de mágoa que ele lhe mandara no final.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Me sigam primeiranistas atrás de mim! - Gritava Lily chamando eles, Moony ao seu encalço.

- Aqui primeiranistas, grifinórios nos sigam! - Gritou Remus.

- Eu to preocupada. - Disse Lily num suspiro nervoso.

- Acho que nunca teve tanto motivo de preocupação quanto agora. - Disse Remus mexendo no cabelo nervosamente. - Eles nunca brigaram bom não assim.

- Eu sei disso, é tão... - Lily procurava palavras para definir, a única coisa que lhe vinha a cabeça era IMPOSSÍVEL.

- Estranho, é como a Rach brigando com o Prongs. - Remus, riu, absolutamente impossível, irmãos sem dúvida os dois, iguais em absolutamente tudo, gêmeos se não fosse pela data de nascimento de cada um.

- Como se não já bastasse eu... - Lily disse num sorriso meio que baixinho para si mesma, mesmo que Remus tivesse escutado e não ter falado nada apenas sorrido levemente.

- Será que dura? - Ela perguntou ao lobinho.

- Parece que sim. - Remus suspirou. - Mas Lily, o que a McGonnagal quis lhe falar? - Perguntou ele.

A ruiva engoliu em seco, estava tentando não pensar nisso.

- Rem, se importa de eu não te contar agora? - Ela disse num vestígio fino de voz, só James sabia, Potter sabia e ela não estava contando para Remus, Rach brigando com Sirius? Ela falando com Potter? Merlim e os anjos não estava trabalhando efetivamente bem hoje.

- Não, lógico que não. - Ele disse sorrindo e parando em frente ao retrato.

- Carpe Vitare. - Ele disse.

- Bem vindos a Grifinória meus jovens. - Disse a mulher gorda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fechou os olhos e sentiu o lugar ao seu lado se afundar sendo ocupado, o perfume que James usava lhe invadia as narinas, ela que lhe dera esse perfume. Sentiu ele por a cabeça dela em seu colo enquanto sentia aqueles olhos que tanto pareciam os seus a mirarem preocupados.

- Por quanto tempo você vai ficar sem falar com ele? - Perguntou James.

- O tempo que for necessário. - Ela disse num tom de voz chorosa.

- Você gosta dele mesmo né mana? - Ele disse acariciando o cabelo dela, sua irmã, mais que isso ela era, sua mãe, irmã, melhor amiga e tudo que poderia ser, se estava preocupado? Lógico! Como não ficar, ela que sempre sorria, nunca ficara triste chorando, ou com os olhos cheios de raiva.

- Eu o amo James, desde a primeira vez que eu bati os olhos nele, desde a primeira vez que eu vi Sirius Micheal Black.

- Desde a primeira vez que você viu aquele pulguento. – James disse num sorriso.

- Vocês não se gostavam de cara, eram grandes rivais.

- Lógico! Ele ficava roubando minhas idéias a sua atenção, a atenção das meninas e as minhas traquinagens. – James disse meio emburrado.

- E agora porque eu lhes mostrei que trabalham muito melhor juntos são melhores amigos.

- Nós três somos certo? – Ele disse olhando nos olhos dela.

- Não sei quando vou voltar a confiar no Sirius como eu confiava antes Jamie. – Ela dizia e uma lágrima lhe escapava dos olhos. – Às vezes parece que ele só quer me usar, como se eu fosse uma dessas garotinhas que ele pega leva pra cama e joga fora esperando a próxima da fila, eu não estou nessa fila Jay, nunca entrei nela e não vou entrar agora.

- Eu sei disso, mas...

- O Padfoot não sabe. – Ela disse meio zangada.

- Ray o Sirius te adora, ele te preza mesmo, você é a garota que ele sonha cada noite, quando ele vai dormir é pensando em você, quando acorda é pensando em você, o dia inteiro é assim, ele que é um pulguento retardado e não percebeu ainda.

Rach esboçou um sorriso fraco.

- Alguém mais faz isso também, sonhando acordado com uma ruivinha de olhos verdes. – Rachel sorriu para o irmão.

- Agora é esperar até o dia que ela sonhe acordada comigo. – James suspirou.

- Taí Prongs, eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu vou esperar pelo Sirius crescer, ele já tem 18 anos, não tá na hora de tomar 0,1 de vergonha na cara? Não vale a pena curtir uma pessoa só por mais de uma semana? – Ela suspirou se aconchegando direito entre o sofá e a perna de James, assim fechou os olhos. – Eu só queria que ele fosse capaz de dizer na minha cara, "eu gosto de você " sem que eu precisa se dizer nada.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer. - Ele dizia calmamente.

- Pela primeira vez eu também não, e acho maravilhoso poder dizer eu nem sei o que dizer, porque eu prefiro simplesmente não dizer nada.

- Então não diga nada ok? Dorme, que depois eu te levo pro quarto. - Ele disse baixinho.

Nem cinco minutos ela estava dormindo o alto sono, a segunda que dormira nele hoje, parecia que ele era uma almofada bem eficiente.

Viu o retrato se abrir, Lily e Moony, seguido pela multidão de alunos do primeiro.

Viu os olhos verdes de lily cravarem em seu colo e depois lhe olharem nos olhos como uma suplica para que lhe pedisse que ele não contasse nada a ninguém, ele sabia bem que era o único que sabia do caso dela.

- Vou dormir Rem, até amanhã. - Disse Lily se despedindo do amigo.

- Eu levo ela depois. - Disse James assentindo para a ruiva, sabendo que ela estava preocupada com Rach.

- Ok. - Disse Lily dando de ombros e subindo as escadas para encontrar Cele sentada na cama com um olhar meio " vagante ".

- Eu nunca pensei que viveria para ver isso. - Disse a baixinha meio avoada.

- Ver o quê Cê? - Perguntou a ruiva.

- A Rach chorar por um homem, quer dizer mais ainda chorar pelo Sirius, veja, eu e ele a conhecemos desde que temos 6 anos, num desses bailezinhos de sociedade bruxa que tem normalmente, e nunca por nada, eles brigaram, bom não assim de verdade, se deram bem de cara, duvido que a Rach não tenha se apaixonado pelo cachorro do meu primo de cara, aquele ali é arrasa corações desde pequeno. - Cele sorrindo levemente.

- Mas você não disse que os Potter e os Black não se davam logo de cara? - Perguntou Lily.

- Sirius e James não se deram de cara porque ambos queriam ser o rei da traquinagem, mas isso nunca impediu a moreninha de se dar bem com o Padfoot, afinal que tipo de garota olha e não se da bem com o Si de cara? E não adianta nem dizer você Lily, porque eu aposto que até você quando viu o Sirius da primeira vez se encantou. - Cele cortou a ruvinha antes que ela se pronunciasse. - Todas se encantam, sou imune à isso, tá no sangue. - Cele disse num sorriso. - A Rach era meio que o pólo de ligação entre os dois, quando ela precisava de um chamava um quando precisava do outro chamava o outro e quando precisavam dos dois os dois vinham, era uma grande competição para ver qual dos dois acabavam com uma parceira de traquinagens, eu lembro do dia que eles explodiram um lustre no meio de um salão no ministério da magia, nesse dia eu me acabei de rir, na verdade eu me acabava de rir toda vez que eles aprontavam. Eles sempre tentavam me arrastar, às vezes eu até achava divertido e ia, mas quando eu sabia que ia sobrar eu pulava fora de fininho e ficava assistindo eles levarem bronca na maior cara de santa.

- A infância de vocês deve ter sido o máximo, eu tive que aturar a petúnia no meu pé até os 11 anos de idade. - Disse Lily trocando de roupa e se jogando na cama.

- A cavalona! - Disse Cele fazendo uma careta.

- Isso aí, a cavalona. - Disse a ruiva suspirando e fechando os olhos.

- Vai haver uma grande guerra de silêncio você sabe não é? - Disse Cele se aconchegando e virando para a ruiva. No sétimo ano, o dormitório era só delas, uma das outras meninas tinha ido para os Estados Unidos enquanto a outra se mudara para França dois anos antes e terminara a escola em Beuxbatons. A cama de Rachel era a da direita, a de Lily da esquerda e a de Cele ficava no meio.

Lily suspirou resignada abrindo os olhos.

- Era o que eu estava imaginando. - Ela disse meio silenciosa. Logo depois a porta foi aberta dando passagem a James Potter que vinha carregando Rach no colo. No que as duas viraram para ele. Cele simplesmente sorriu e Lily teve que abrir a boca.

- Sabe Potter... - Ela disse enquanto ele colocava-a na cama dela. - Você podia simplesmente feito um feitiço de levitação, seria muito mais prático.

- Ao contrário do que você pensa Lily, eu não saio agarrando todo mundo e não tem problema nenhum eu trazer a minha IRMÃ no colo, a não ser que você prefira que seja você obviamente. - Ele terminou num sorriso Maroto.

- ORA SEU! - Lily gritou, mas Cele a cortou.

- James obrigado por trazer ela, não ligue para a ruiva, ela está de TPM. - Ele soltou um riso meio abafado. - Boa noite.

- Boa noite Cele. - Ele disse sorrindo e indo em direção a porta.

- Boa noite ruivinha. - Ele disse dando uma piscadela marota e saindo.

- Como é que eles sobem afinal hein? Eu deveria contar isso pro Dumbledore. - Lily disse indignada.

- Lily relaxa, não é como se ele tivesse subido para te ver trocando de roupa.

- Aiii dele se viesse. - ela revirou os olhos e tacou a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Vá dormir vá ruivinha, se preocupe menos com o James e mais com o dia de amanhã. - Cele disse fechando os olhos.

- Humph! - Lily murmurou fechando os olhos. - Boa noite Cê. - Ela disse bocejando.

- Boa noite Lils. - Cele respondeu e se virou para o outro lado e disse baixinho. - Boa noite Ray. - E pode ouvir de volta um sussurro ainda mais baixo.

- Boa noite Cê. - De Rach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/a: capítulo super pequeno e nada demais, é um dos capítulos que eu menos gosto, mas ele é necessário para definir tudo, como serão as coisas por aí sabe? É as coisas não serão lá muito felizes pelo menos agora não, deixemos o meu querido cãozinho aprender pelo menos um pouco das dores do coração.

**N/A:**

**Bom, desculpas pela demora, mas eu(gabi) tava viajando devido ao carnaval, a rach tbm, nós duas estávamos sendo engolidas por insetos, ela no retiro e eu na fazenda mesmo.**

**Conversa extremamente fofa do jamie e da rach...já disse que amo eles? - amo muito.**

**Bom...no próximo capitulo:**

- Hey, ele está te incomodando? - Perguntou uma voz atrás deles. Um garotinho não muito mais alto que o loiro que deveria ter também seus 7 anos, os cabelos pretos como o breu lhe caiam displicentemente sobre os olhos, os olhos sim, perfeitos, azuis acinzentados quase cinzas mesmo, pareciam estrelas, pareciam a sua estrela.

**Eu não resisto as descrições do Si, nem que seja em miniatura.**

**Ate próximo cap, que eu garanto, vai ser muito divertido! **

**Vou ser boazinha e por uma taxa baixa de comentários, 5! Hehehehe, vocês conseguem né? Eu não sou quase nada aqui pra exigir reviews de vocês, maaas, comentem! -**

**Obrigado pelas reviews do cap passado.**

**Ju, sua neta aqui tbm te ama muito!**

**beta(fêr.nanda), hehehehe, vc sabe que eu n tenho ciúme de amigas, tava brincando.**

**mari, tah ai a att. ;**

**Lu, todas temos raivinha do Peter, pq ele é um safado. P hehehehe. Luv u tbm. **

**Tchauu.**

**Gabi C. Lupim**


	8. Capitulo 6 Quebrando lustres :D

Asas capítulo seis.

Na manhã seguinte, na mesa de café da manhã, grifinória, todos

sentados, Sirius, James, Lily, Rachel, Cele, Remus e Petter, conversavam calmos até que chega um rapaz, de seus um e oitenta, os cabelos castanho claros caídos sobre os olhos, azuis claros, a barba por fazer e um jeitinho de anjinho safado, Amos Diggory, capitão de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa e Monitor.

- Rach, eu poderia falar com você? - Ele disse numa voz angelical.

- Ahm? - Rachel dizia meio avoada.

- Falar com você, sabe? Lá fora...? - Ele pediu sorrindo.

- Ahm, ah claro. - Ele respondeu e se levantou. - Vejo vocês na aula. - Ela disse aos amigos sorrindo.

- O que ele quer? - Perguntou Sirius carrancudo, no que todos olharam para ele surpresos.

- Ah, esqueçam, eu não falei nada. - Ele disse se levantando e pondo as mãos nos bolsos, indo em direção as portas do salão

principal, mandando sorrisos (N/A: por sinal, falsos)para cada menina que ele visse suspirar por ele.

Saiu do Salão e avistou Rach conversando com Amos, desviou logo o olhar e continuou andando.

- Bom Ray, eu queria saber se você queria sabe sair comigo hoje à noite? - Ele perguntou sorrindo. - Eu sei que é o primeiro dia de aula e tudo mais, mas eu realmente gostaria que a gente se encontrasse de novo. - Ele disse chegando perto dela que estava encostada na parede com os olhos nos dele.

- Me encontra em frente ao salão comunal da grifinória, lá pelas oito, ok? - Ela disse sorrindo, sentiu ele beijar seus lábios de leve e ir embora com um sorriso traçado no rosto.

Ela resolveu ir andando até a sala de aula de transfigurações, mas percebeu que estava sendo seguida e não era por qualquer pessoa.

- Malfoy, o que você quer? - Ele perguntou virando para trás dando de cara com aqueles cabelos loiros e aquele par de olhos cinzentos.

- Wow, já gosta tanto de mim que sabe que sou eu sem nem olhar, o que te instiga? Minha presença, meu perfume?

- A reviravolta de nojo que você faz no meu estômago, por quê?

- Nada minha cara, só vim aqui para lhe dizer que nossa aposta ainda existe, e está de pé, e ela é bem alta. - Ele diz num sorriso cafajeste enquanto se afasta. Deixando-a bufando de raiva e indo em direção a sala.

Entrou na sala de transfigurações bem na hora que o sinal

tocou. Recebendo olhares de várias meninas, olhares de ódio e também uns que pareciam dizer "você é idiota, é?" ou "você é louca?" ; dos meninos recebia apenas olhares devastadoramente cobiçados, e de McGonnagal, um olhar intrigantemente curioso, finalmente as pessoas tinham tomado conhecimento de sua briga com Sirius. Sentou se entre Celebes e Lily.

- Foi assim que você se sentiu na primeira aula depois do primeiro fora que você deu no Jamie? - Ela perguntou a ruiva.

- Algo bem parecido. - A ruiva sorriu e voltou a prestar atenção na professora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Porque vocês acham que ela demorou? - Perguntou Sirius aos outros Marotos.

- Sirius, ela estava como Diggory. - Remus disse.

- Padfoot, você quer simplesmente engolir que existem outros caras na vida dela? - Disse James meio rude.

- Humph! Wow que foi, Prongs? - Perguntou Sirius assustado com a atitude do melhor amigo.

- Advinha? - James apontou com a cabeça em direção a Lily.

- Cara, isso tá te matando. - Disse Sirius.

- Vê se pode, Pads, eu e você, os caras mais desejados da escola frustrados por causa de mulher.

- E o Aluado aí, tranquilão. - Completou Sirius.

- Agora vocês vão me culpar porque eu não tenho problemas com meu namoro? - Perguntou Remus.

- Não podemos culpar o Petter por que ele nunca apareceu com garota nenhuma. - Disse James.

- Afinal ele tem um compromisso matrimonial muito sério com a comida, não é, Wormtail? - Disse Padfoot no que todos começaram a rir.

As aulas se passaram assim e agora estavam na última, poções.

Rach estava dormindo, Lily prestando atenção, Cele autista, James mirando Lily com um pouco de pesar, Sirius com a cabeça baixa pensando, Wormtail tentando prestar atenção e não entendendo bulhufas do que Slughorn dizia e Remus simplesmente fazia suas anotações. Enquanto dormia a moreninha sonhava com o dia em que ela e James conheceram Cele e Sirius.

** FLASHBACK **

Era dia das bruxas, o baile anual no Ministério da Magia, só os puro sangues de alta classe, entre eles, os Potter, os Black, os Nott, os Weasley (N/A: Antes da filharada numa condição razoável de vida) Os Malfoy, e mais um monte de famílias da alta classe bruxa.

Crianças ainda fora de Hogwarts eram levadas a mau grado, vestiam-nas com vestidinhos e terninhos e tudo que crianças odiavam, adultos se encontravam e tinham milhões de conversas duradouras e entediantes, dançavam, sentavam e depois as mulheres reclamavam de calos nos pés.

Mas mesmo assim, todos os convidados compareciam, afinal era um convite do Ministério da Magia e o próprio ministro estaria lá e além do mais ninguém recusaria um convite do Ministro da Magia.

E mais uma vez esse grande evento aconteceria de novo. Na casa dos Potter, era agitação.

- Sarah, o James está pronto? - Perguntou Joey Potter o homem da casa, era um belo homem, os cabelos castanhos eram extremamente arrepiados ele usava óculos de aros redondos e tinha os olhos castanhos esverdeados, usava um terno elegante, preto e bem cortado.

- Estou com a Rach, quem tem que cuidar do James é você! O Owen deve estar ajudando ele! - Gritou Sarah Potter lá de cima dentro de um quarto, a mulher era bonita, tinha os cabelos pretos em belos cachos que desciam até a cintura, os olhos extremamente verdes e um corpo esbelto apesar de uma barriga que mostrava um estágio de meio de gravidez, por baixo de um vestido verde da cor dos olhos, na sua frente uma menina de aparentes 7 anos, que parecia réplica de Joseph, aquela era Rachel Emilly Potter, sobrinha do casal, que eles cuidavam como filha e reconheciam como filha já que os pais da pequena haviam morrido, Michelle Potter era irmã gêmea de Joey e morreu deixando que o irmão cuidasse da filha, mas ele amava a pequena, tudo que ele sempre sonhara, uma garota, e quando a irmã tivera uma ele se apaixonou a primeira vista pelo bebê.

A pequena tinha os olhos grandes e sonhadores, castanho-esverdeados, uma expressão divertida de menina moleque e ao mesmo tempo decidida, vestia um pequenino vestido cor de creme tomara que caia com a saia rodada, um sapatinho digno de boneca e os cabelos que caiam em cachos bem definidos até a cintura, presos num meio rabo de cavalo elegante, ela sorria alegremente para a tia, estava pronta.

- Você está pronta, Rachie, agora venha comigo que temos que acertar o Jamie. - Sarah disse segurando a mão da menina e indo em direção ao quarto ao lado.

Dentro desse, um garoto de também uns 7 anos, idêntico a Joseph com exceção dos cabelos pretos, até os mesmos óculos de aros redondos, também era igualzinho a pequena garotinha uma semelhança incrível, e outro de uns 10 anos, os cabelos castanhos iguais aos da menina, menos os olhos que eram verde vivo, os dois com ternos pretos, o mais velho pronto, e o menor com pequenos problemas com a gravata. O mais velho Owen Christopher Potter, o pequeno James Nathan Potter.

- Venha cá, meu filho. - Disse Sarah soltando a mão de Rach e arrumando a gravata do filho. Está pronto? - Perguntou a mulher.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e tomou a mão da mãe, Rachel tomou a outra e Owen foi andando na frente, desceram as escadas e encontraram Joey lá embaixo, o sorriso do homem ao ver a esposa era deslumbrante, o sorriso de todo Potter.

- Vamos? - Ele disse se abaixando e olhando para a filha, que lhe sorriu e pulou em seu colo, eles tinham um carinho muito grande um pelo outro.

Foram em direção ao carro, sim todas as famílias convidadas seriam buscadas por carros do próprio Ministério.

No Ministério...

James e Rach saíram na frente, ambos de braços dados, como fazem os cavalheiros a uma dama, mas ai de quem se enganasse com esses dois "anjinhos", duas mentes marotas em trabalho.

- Você trouxe tudo? - Perguntou a moreninha.

Ele apenas lhe olhou e piscou o olho marotamente sorrindo.

Entraram pelos portões.

- Senhor, Madame. - Cumprimentou o "Mordomo" a porta.

Owen vinha logo atrás e atrás dele o Sr. e a Sra.Potter, entraram e logo chegaram no salão, vários casais e suas crianças, famílias reunidas, pessoas dançando, um típico baile. Se via famílias com ar superior, Os Malfoy e Os Black, famílias só de ruivos, Os Weasley obviamente. E as famílias normais, como os Potter que tinham de tudo um pouco, ruivos, morenos, mas sempre felizes e hospitaleiros.

- Temos que agir normalmente. - Disse James a irmã.

- Eu sei disso. - Ela disse sorrindo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No mesmo baile, um casal de primos se isolava da família, ambos da mesma idade dos pequenos Potter, o meninos de apenas 7 anos era dotado de uma beleza incrível, os olhos azuis acinzentados brilhavam mais para o lado do cinza mesmo, o cabelo preto como o breu caia displicentemente sobre os olhos e eram lisos até quase os ombros, a pele clara, porém moreninha de sol, quem sabe férias chiques na Riviera francesa? Vestia um terno preto com riscas de giz que parecia ter sido feito nela.

A menina, que também era por demais bela, e tinha a estatura baixa, mas a aparência da mesma idade do garoto, os cabelos também extremamente pretos lhe caíam lisos até o meio das costas e os olhos grandes de um azul safira, era de chamar atenção imediata, a pele era extremamente clara e ela vestia um vestido azul claro que lhe realçavam os olhos.

- Vem, Cele! - O menino dizia.

- Sirius você não é capaz de ver que eu estou andando.

- Então vem mais rápido! - Ele pegou a garota pelo braço e puxou-a.

- Mas o que tanto você quer guri! - Ele gritou, eles já estavam longe da família.

- Olha o que eu trouxe. - Ele disse com um sorriso esvaziando o bolso, dentro um monte de bombas de bosta.

- Você vai lançar isso aqui? - Perguntou a menina num sorriso meio preocupado.

- Porque não? - Ele perguntou.

- Não sei, pode ser divertido, mas se descobrirem você...

- Eu digo que você não tem nada haver, mas eu vou soltar de qualquer jeito.

- Ótimo, vamos ver no que isso vai dar. - A menina sorriu, um sorriso igual ao dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Quando vamos soltar as bombas? - Perguntou a moreninha.

- Logo, logo, mas vamos tentar parecer inocentes. - Ele dizia com a maior cara de santo fingido do mundo.

- Há há há , James Potter, o Santo. - A irmã caçoou com a mesma cara dele e começou a andar.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou curioso o irmão.

- Lá fora dar uma volta. Vai fazer alguma coisa, procurar um lugar legal para soltarmos as bombas. - nisso ela piscou Marota enquanto ele saía à procura de um lugar.

Ela saiu de perto da vista de todos e foi para um jardim que tinha lá fora, era bonito e bem cuidado, mirava a lua cheia acima e as estrelas magnificamente belas, sempre gostara de estrelas, desde pequena procurava livrinhos para ler sobre as estrelas. Olhou para a de Sirius na constelação de cão maior, sua favorita. Apontou para ela, era linda, brilhava mais que todas as outras.

- O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha, garota? - Perguntou uma voz atrás dela, era um garotinho loiro que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela, os cabelos loiros-prateados, e os olhos cinzentos e frios, o terninho elegante, que deveria ter custado uma fortuna.

- Nada, quis dar uma volta. Quem é você? - Ela perguntou.

- Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. - Ele disse lhe estendendo a mão. - E você é?

- Potter, Rachel Potter. - Ela disse lhe estendendo a mão

aceitando a dele, não sentiu-se muito bem ao tocar as mãos geladas do garoto.

- Ah, uma Potter. - Ele disse meio indeciso se dizia feliz ou com desdém.

- Algum problema? - Ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. - Olha se você não gosta da minha família, por favor, não perca tempo falando comigo. - Ela disse cruzando os braços e dando as costas a ele.

- Mas... - O garoto ia se aproximar quando ouviu alguém dizer.

- Hey, ele está te incomodando? - Perguntou uma voz atrás deles. Um garotinho não muito mais alto que o loiro que deveria ter também seus 7 anos, os cabelos pretos como o breu lhe caiam displicentemente sobre os olhos, os olhos sim, perfeitos, azuis acinzentados quase cinzas mesmo, pareciam estrelas, pareciam a sua estrela.

- Er... bem, um pouco. - Ela dizia ainda maravilhada com o

garoto.

- Olhe, você está incomodando ela? É burro o suficiente para continuar aqui? - Ele disse com um arzinho Maroto bastante parecido com o de James.

- Fique claro que não estou indo porque você pediu, traidor. - Disse o loiro de afastando.

- Desculpe aí o incômodo desse mané. - O menino disse sentando em um banquinho ali e mirando também as estrelas.

Ela foi em direção a ele sem saber se estava sendo intrometida e fez o mesmo.

- Sabe aquela estrela? - Ela apontou para a de Sirius. - É a minha favorita.

- Quer conhecer sua estrela? - Ele sorriu maroto olhando para ela, era de sua idade e bem bonitinha.

- Ham? - Ela perguntou sem entender nada.

- Prazer meu nome é Sirius. - Ele disse sorrindo e viu os olhos dela brilharem em sua direção, um dos pares de olhos mais peculiarmente belos que ele já vira, castanhos com leves traços verdes, lindos, não conhecia muito de estrelas, mas aquela que levava seu nome ele tinha de saber qual era.

- Seu nome, é Sirius? - Ele perguntou sorrindo, deixando ele mais maravilhado, que sorriso era aquele era pra ele, sentiu suas bochechas arderem um pouquinho.

- Pelo menos é pelo que minha querida mãe vem me chamando desde que eu nasci. - Ele disse sarcástico enfatizando o "querida" e depois sorrindo.

- É a estrela da qual eu mais gosto. - Ela disse se perdendo olhando para a estrela mais uma vez.

- Seu nome é...? - Ele perguntou, curiosidade não era seu forte, mas essa garota o deixava curioso.

- Rach, Rachel Potter, mas pode me chamar de Rach. - Ela disse sorrindo. Ela pôs sua mão em cima do banco enquanto ainda olhava as estrelas, sentiu algo quente sobre sua mão, algo tremendamente melhor do que quando encostara na mão daquele garoto loiro, olhou para baixo e viu a mão de Sirius sobre a sua, corou levemente, nenhum garoto havia pego em sua mão a não ser James e Owen, mas eles eram seus irmãos.

Ele sorriu, ela tinha corado, já levava jeito com as mulheres, sorriu Maroto ao constatar isso.

- Você dança? - Ele perguntou.

- Eu? Bom, nunca tentei. - Ela respondeu simples, olhando lá para dentro vendo os casais dançarem, era lindo.

- Eu te ensino, quer? - Ele perguntou sorrindo. - Pode ser legal.

- Mesmo? Então vamos. - Ela sorriu e se levantou puxando ele pelo braço vendo ele sorrir logo atrás.

Mas logo viu uma garota quase idêntica a Sirius, excluindo o fato de que ela era pequenininha e os olhos eram azuis safira.

- Sirius, onde é que você tava? - Cele perguntou.

- Salvando donzelas do perigo. - Ele respondeu olhando para Rach, fazendo com que Celebes notasse a outra garota e sorrisse.

- Rach, Rachel Potter. - Rach sorriu, tinha algo estranhamente familiar naquela garota que parecia que ela a conhecia a anos de um outro mundo.

- Cele, Celebes Black. - Cele sorriu também, tinha a mesma sensação.

- Aí, vocês são Blacks? - Rach perguntou receosa, não tinha escutado falar nada bem dos Black em casa.

- Não olhe nunca de onde vens, e sim aonde vais. - Disse a baixinha, que era muito mais inteligente do que aparentava pela idade.

- Traduzindo, somos as ovelhas brancas da família. - Disse

Sirius.

- Você não tem o que se preocupar comigo e com o Sirius. - Cele sorriu.

- Por isso você disse sua "querida mãezinha". - Rach sorriu, eles não podiam ser tão maus assim, eram tão legais.

- Exatamente, eu tenho uma espécie de ódio platônico pela minha mamãe. - Sirius sorriu, mas logo viu um garoto vindo em direção a eles, era parecido com Rach, os mesmos olhos e as mesmas feições, apesar do cabelo preto e rebelde.

- Rach! Até que enfim achei você! Você é doida de sumir assim? Achei um lugar para elas. - Ele disse chegando.

- Jamie. - Ela disse abrindo espaço para o irmão.

- Quem são esses?

- Ah sim, Cele, meu irmão James, e James esse é o Sirius. - Rach sorriu ao moreno quando apresentou ele ao irmão.

- Desde quando você sai por aí conhecendo garotos? - Perguntou James intrigado.

- E qual é o problema disso? - Ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Nada, ah é só que, venha eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. - Ele disse puxando ela pelo braço.

- Tchau, gente. - Ela disse sendo puxada por James.

- Potters não se misturam com Blacks, Rach. - James disse.

- James, cala a boca, você não conhece nem o Sirius nem a Cele.

- Então, ele tem o nome daquela estrelinha que você gosta? - James perguntou num riso.

- É, ele tem o nome da estrelinha que eu gosto, James Potter, algum problema? - Ela perguntou fuzilando ele com os olhos, ninguém fala mal da suuua estrela na frente dela!

- Ahh esquece, olha achei um lugar perfeito para pôr as bombas de bosta. - Ele lhe sorriu Maroto.

- Onde? - Ela perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

James apenas apontou pro teto em direção a um enorme lustre. Belíssimo, devia ter custado uns 50 galeões (N/A: Parece pouco, mas vejamos que 50 galões são muitos sicles e trocentos nuques.)

Ela olhou pra ele e sorriu Marota.

- Como vamos por lá em cima? - Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Tem um alçapão ali perto no teto, aí agente entra por aquela porta ali. - Ele apontou para uma porta. - E sobe lá, deixa as bombas e trabalho feito. - Ele sorriu Maroto.

- O que estamos esperando então? - Ela perguntou puxando o irmão em direção aquela porta a qual ele tinha apontado.

- Que bom que e velha Rach de sempre voltou.

- Eu nunca fui embora, James. - Ela sorriu Marota enquanto abria a porta e subia os degraus a sua frente, lá em cima, do outro lado do dito sótão, estavam Sirius e Cele, a moreninha sorriu aos novos amigos que retribuíram o sorriso enquanto James fechava a cara e ia correndo em direção ao alçapão, quando percebeu o que o outro estava fazendo mesmo, Sirius começou uma bela corrida até o ponto também.

- James, me espera! - Disse Rach correndo em direção aos dois enquanto Cele sorria de uma forme como se zombasse da cara deles.

James e Sirius se encararam por um tempo. Potter vs. Black. Maroto vs. Maroto.

- Black... - Disse James.

- Potter... - Completou Sirius sorrindo cinicamente.

- Tentando roubar a minha idéia e minha irmã também? - James perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sua idéia, essa idéia foi minha antes, Potter! Mas não nego que a Rach seja bonitinha. - Ele sorriu para a menina que corou fortemente sorrindo.

- Corta essa vocês dois, vocês vão jogar ou não? Pensem no estrago que vão fazer com as bombas de bosta juntas.

- Mas... Mas... - Começou James.

-Você não vai jogar? - Perguntou Rach ao de óculos. - Nem você? - Perguntou ao moreno. - Ótimo. - Ela disse pegando as bombas das mãos dos dois e tacando lá embaixo.

- Pronto. - Ela disse cruzando os braços num sorriso satisfeito.

- Hey! Esse plano era meu! - Gritaram James e Sirius em uníssono.

- Disseram bem, era de vocês! - Ela sorriu. - Agora vamos, se não perdemos a festa. - Ela disse sorrindo Marota e puxando James para um lado.

- Como você pode se relacionar com o inimigo desse jeito, Rach? - Perguntava James perplexo.

- Me poupe James, nem o Sirius nem a Cele são desse jeito que você fala, deixe de ser tão idiota.

- A próxima coisa que você vai fazer é arranjar um amigo sangue ruim e fazer ele descobrir que você é bruxa. - Ele disse revirando os olhos. (N/A: Tive que botar isso, quem diria Sr.James Potter apaixonado pela "trouxinha" Evans :D)

- James, você é um babaca.

- Muito obrigado. - Ele disse emburrado enquanto abria a porta e saía, saía apara ver a maravilha. O Salão inteiro estava coberto ainda pela bela camada de gás, e o cheiro era horrendo, mas claramente ele viu o lustre ENORME caído no meio do salão, sorriu Maroto, tinham feito um trabalho excelente.

- Olha. - Ele disse apontando para que Rach visse. - Fizemos um bom trabalho, não acha? - Ele perguntou.

- Um Ótimo trabalho, maninho. - Ela sorriu um sorriso idêntico ao dele. Do outro lado do salão pode ver Sirius e Cele, sorrisos Marotos nos rostos, Sirius mirava o lustre com os olhos brilhando, mas logo percebeu que ela olhava e apontou lá pra fora. Ela sorriu em retorno.

- James, já volto.. - Ela disse meio evasiva enquanto andava lá para fora.

- Você vai se encontrar com aquele lá, né? - Ele perguntou meio ciumento.

- Se eu for, qual o problema? - Ela perguntou olhando para trás.

- Nada, apenas vá. Tá bom? - Ele disse andando na direção oposta a ela.

- Meninos! Humph! - Ela disse andando lá para fora.

- Seu irmão é um babaca. - pode ouvir uma voz atrás de si falando.

- Você não fica muito atrás. - Ela olhou para trás e sorriu.

- Wow. - Ele disse fazendo uma cara de cachorro abandonado adorável.

- Vocês ainda vão ser melhores amigos.

- Eu e você quem sabe. - Ele disse sorrindo.

- Estava falando de você e do James.

- Eu e o Potter? Duvido. - Ele sorriu.

- Tá bom então, eu tô indo, Sirius. - Ela sorriu para ele. -

Até outra coisa qualquer. - Ela subiu na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo na bochecha dele e foi andando até o salão, onde encontrou Joey vindo em sua direção.

- E onde você estava, minha princesinha? - Ele disse abrindo os braços e se abaixando vendo ela correr um pouquinho e pular no colo dele.

- Eu estava por aí pai, lá fora. - Ela disse e sorriu docemente.

- Nós já vamos, procure seu irmão para mim, por favor? - Ele pediu mirando os olhos dela que eram idênticos aos seus.

- Sim, papai. - Ela disse e beijou a bochecha dele enquanto descia de seu colo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sabe, meu primo não é tão babaca quanto parece. - Ela falou de Sirius do lado de James.

- Não é? Pois parece... - James cortou, não gostava dos Blacks, eles eram idiotas.

- Sabe, nós somos as "ovelhas brancas" da família. - Ela disse sorrindo.

- Você diz isso com seu primo tentando corromper minha irmã? - Ele disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

- O Sirius naturalmente corrompe as mulheres desde pequeno. - Ela sorriu lembrando de desde quando o primo fora galanteador, sempre.

- Você não parece corrompida. - Ele disse sorrindo para ela.

- Convivo com o Sirius a tempo demais para ser corrompida pelo charminho dele. - Ela deu um risinho.

- E com o charme dos outros, você pode ser corrompida. - James falou sorrindo Maroto. Achando que tinha mais que 7 anos.

- Você não disse que não gostava dos Blacks? - Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não gosto do seu primo, porque ele rouba minhas idéias, minha diversão, minhas garotas e ainda rouba minha irmã junto. - James disse cruzando os braços.

- Eu sabia... - Ela disse sorrindo.

- O que você sabia? - Ela perguntou curioso.

- Vocês dois são iguaizinhos. - Ela sorriu.

- Eu? Igual ao Black! Por favor, nem diga isso perto de mim. - Ele disse fazendo uma cara de nojo. No que ela começou a rir e olhou para trás.

- Olha, eles dois conversando ali atrás. - Ela apontou para Rach e Sirius.

- Onde? - Ele olhou e amarrou a cara. - Eles estão falando sobre nós? - Ele perguntou.

- O que você acha? - Ela perguntou sorrindo Marota.

- Humph. - Ele voltou a cruzar os braços.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saiu correndo a procura do irmão quando viu ele sentado num lugar com uma criatura familiar, ao lado dele estava uma baixinha de cabelos estonteantemente pretos que reconheceu por ser Cele.

- Ah, mas esse mané me paga. - Ela disse e foi correndo atrás de Sirius, achou ele lá fora onde havia se despedido dele.

- Vem cá, eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa. - Ela disse e começou a puxar ele pelo braço.

- Ai, isso dói, porque você tá me puxando? - Ele disse sendo puxado pela moreninha.

- Olha. - Ela apontou para James e Cele.

- Seu irmão não era totalmente contra os Black? - Sirius perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Parece que ele só não gosta de você, Sirius. - Ela deu um sorriso divertido.

- Como não gostar de mim, eu sou perfeito! - Sirius perguntou perplexo no que ela começou a rir. - É implicância porque você gostou de mim. - Ele sorriu Maroto. No que ela corou levemente e sorriu lindamente sentindo um friozinho no estômago. - Um dia eu ainda tiro foto de um sorriso seu. - Ele disse sorrindo Maroto.

- Tira! Por quê? - Ela perguntou sem entender nada.

- Por que ele é lindo. - Ele disse e deu uma piscadela Marota.

- Ah, ha, er... Brigada. - Ela disse sentindo as bochechas

esquentarem.

- Hey Rach, o Clã Black está levantando acampamento. - Ele disse sorrindo.

- O que? Ah, você já vai? - Ela perguntou meio tristonha.

- Tenho que ir, ok? A gente se vê por aí. - Ele disse e abaixou dando um beijo na bochecha dela. - Até mais, meu anjo. - Ele disse dando uma piscadela Marota e se afastando.

Ela sorriu bobamente pondo a mão onde ele havia beijado e olhou para trás, Cele se despedia de James, que vinha depois em sua direção.

- Estamos indo. - Ela disse ainda com a mão na bochecha.

- Okk. - Ele disse andando com ela. – Sabe, a Cele não é tão má assim. - Ele sorriu.

- O Sirius também não é. - Ela sorriu. - Você só está com

ciúmes dele.

- Ciúme, eu! De quem? Do Black? - Ele perguntou surpreso como se ela dissesse que ele agora gostava de homem.

- Quem está com ciúme de quem aí? - Sarah Perguntou olhando para os filhos.

- Ninguém mãe, é bobagem do Jamie. - A menina sorriu para a mulher indo em direção ao homem do lado dessa abrindo os braços para que ele a pegasse no colo.

- Vamos pra casa então, crianças? - Perguntou Sarah.

- Vamos. - Disse James soltando um bocejo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sabe aquela menininha, a Rach, ela é bem bonitinha. - Disse Sirius a Cele.

- Você gostou dela? - Cele perguntou sorrindo.

- Ela é legal. - Ele sorriu de volta.

- O James também é. - Cele disse.

- Não me diga que você vai começar a gostar do Potter? - Ele perguntou quase perplexo no que ela começou a gargalhar.

- Só porque eu disse que o garoto é legal não quer dizer que eu vá gostar dele, Sirius. - Ela disse ainda num vestígio de riso.

- Não! - Ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não Si, eu não vou começar a gostar do James. - Cele disse calmamente.

- Que bom, aquele garoto já me atrapalha demais. - Ele disse cruzando os braços.

- Vocês dois são iguaizinhos. - Ela disse baixinho.

- Que foi que você disse? - Ele perguntou.

- Não, nada não.

** FIM DO FLASHBACK **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A aula terminava e ela acordava aos poucos ouvia o sinal tocar e uma multidão passar em rasante por ela, até que só sobrou uma pessoa ali, os cabelos pretos e olhos cinzentos o denunciavam, o frio na barriga era o pior, 11 anos com aquele maldito frio na barriga não lhe fazia bem.

- Sirius, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Ela disse se

levantando.

- Esperando você. - Ele tentava ver se tudo tinha voltado ao normal, ele era mesmo tão babaca assim.

- Obrigado, mas eu não preciso de escolta, caso você não saiba eu voltei com meu ex-namorado. - Ela disse terminando a discussão e saindo na frente dele, indo em direção ao salão comunal, subiu direto para o dormitório e se sentou na cama, estava muito cansada, e enjoada, droga, gostava do maldito cafajeste a 11 anos, nem parece que fazia tempo assim, logo viu Cele entrar no dormitório e sorriu levemente.

- Ele é burro? - Rach perguntou singela.

- Sinceramente eu não sei. - Cele sentou na cama e elas começaram a rir.

Logo Lily entrou no quarto, uma cara digna de um defunto, sem emoção, deveria contar para as amigas? Era óbvio que sim, elas eram sua melhores amigas, mas como contaria?

- Você não vai perguntar qual é a graça? - Perguntou Rach.

- Sinceramente, não. - Lily olhou para a morena com os olhos tristes, pela resposta da amiga, Cele se levantou e foi em sua direção. Ficando da altura do nariz de Lily, sentiu a ruiva abraçá-la e a manteve em pé.

- Calma Lils, Vai ficar tudo bem. - Cele disse afagando os cabelos ruivos da amiga.

Rach se levantou da cama e abraçou as duas.

- O que houve, ruivinha? - Ele perguntou docemente.

- Meu pai... - Lily disse e Cele sentiu as lágrimas caindo sobre seus ombros.

- Shhhh. Não precisa dizer nada, a gente entende. - Disse a baixinha com aquele típico tom confortante dela.

- Obrigada, gente. - lily disse baixinho.

- De nada Lily, de nada. - Disse Rach encarando a baixinha. Talvez esse começo de ano realmente não fosse para ser agradável, mas quem sabe algum dia as coisas melhorariam? Sirius tomaria jeito? Lily gostaria de James? Talvez Cele convencesse Remus a prestar menos atenção ao que ele era, se, apenas talvez...

**N/B: - coisa mais linda! Eu apareci -**

**sim sim, eu sou o buxinho da tia Sarah! -**

**auehauehauehauehauheauhae**

**:DDDDDDD**

**amei esse cap **

**mts erros, por ser mt grande \o/**

**mas nd q resolvi!**

**weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**rach, cele, amo vcs, ok? **

**beta oficial de Asas: Lizzie ;)**

**N/A: Cara sem noção o quanto eu ameeeeeeeeeeeeeeei escrever esse capitulo! n.n**

**Créditos do lustre altamente de Gabi, as melhores idéias são dela nessa fic! Eu só passo pro Word! xD**

**Amei eles crianças... " Ela pôs sua mão em cima do banco enquanto ainda olhava as estrelas, sentiu algo quente sobre sua mão, algo tremendamente melhor do que quando encostara na mão daquele garoto loiro, olhou para baixo e viu a mão de Sirius sobre a sua, corou levemente, nenhum garoto havia pego em sua mão a não ser James e Owen, mas eles eram seus irmãos. " Que coisa mais inocentemente linda! Tralala eu a minha mania de estrelas! De estrelas e lua cheia! Que ta fazendo agora... Pois é ontem foi Dia do Sirius, alguém desejou feliz dia do Sirius para alguém? Pois eu desejei para uma pá de gente, e ainda dei presente oh:**

**_http/ mundo feliz agora por causa da fic! xD_**

**Muito obrigado a quem comenta! Acho que vou passar a responder os comentários pela menssagem pessoal a cada autor, a não ser que prefiram aqui! Me digam o que acham nas reviews sim? Amo muito todos vocês e a Gabi também! Vocês não sabem o bem que nos fazem comentando! E nós estamos pensando em estabelecer um tempo entra um post e outro, é melhor para nós e para vocês, estava pensando em duas semanas, porque nós estamos começando a ter o número de capítulos acumulados diminuídos e então eles podem acabar e eu odeio ter que escrever por não ter nada já pronto para postar... Ok? Se acharem muito tempo me digam que eu vejo se dá para diminuir tudo bem? **

**Beijinhos Marotos com pitadas angelicais...**

**By The Marauders Angels ®**


	9. reescrever, ou não reescrever?

Bom gente eu venho aqui para pedir desculpas, mas que eu vou deletar essa fic, mas antes que vocês se estressem, não ela não vai sumir para sempre, eu só vou reescrevê-la okk? Não temam pequenos! xD

Eu não estou gostando muito dela do jeito que está, então pensei em reescrever e fazer com que ela tenha mais sentido, okk? Se vocês implorarem que não, talvez eu não reescreva, mas a decisão já está parcialmente tomada, só queria saber se vocês concordam ok?

Bjoos angelicais pessoas,  
The Marauders Angels ®


End file.
